Don't Call Me A Hero
by Ahra
Summary: Original Novel - Carter has always been happy living outside the law and away from heroes. However, rescuing LIE, alien/human hybrid, has wrecked all that. Unable to work to support them, he is out reasonable options so he goes to the legendary hero Fortress for help. Fortress agrees for a price. Carter has to become a hero. How can Carter avoid such a fate worse than death?
1. Desperation

CHAPTER ONE

DESPERATION

"Cookie?"

"Shhh, be good." Carter wrapped the leash several times around his wrist, keeping his companion close as he turned and partially closed the window behind them. This was stupid. This was beyond stupid. This was bordering on suicidal.

Breaking into a hero's hotel room was bad enough. However, this particular hotel room belonged to Fortress, the legendary greatest hero of the previous generation, make that two generations...if Carter had any other choice...but he didn't. If this didn't work…

The woman crouched next to him bumped his leg, picking up on his unease. Dropping his hand down, he stroked the hair along the top of her head in a comforting gesture as he refocused on the task at hand.

Making sure not to lock the window, though sliding it close enough to the edge to appear closed, Carter turned and studied the room. Where to start? The bathroom would probably be best. It was the most likely to have personal objects, specifically objects handled by Fortress as he prepared for the award banquet going on in the big conference room downstairs.

Wrapping the leash around his wrist a few times for better control, he prowled toward the dark bathroom door. His companion, LIE padded along beside him in her odd gait, moving on the pads of her fingers and balls of her feet. Once they were inside the pitch dark tiled room, Carter carefully closed the door behind them to hide the light from the small flashlight he retrieved from one of his many belt pouches. It had been modified to glow a dull blue, enough light to see by, not enough to blind his darkness accustomed vision.

LIE whined and balanced back on her heels, hands coming up to cover her overly sensitive eyes. Carter lay a comforting hand on her head, "Sorry, should have warned you." He reached into another pocket and pulled out a flat stuffed skunk that crinkled a bit as he grabbed it. Holding the dog toy up, he snapped his fingers to get her attention. "Be good. Don't try to leave the room. Play with this while I read and you get a cookie. Understand."

She nodded. "Play here. Get cookie."

"Don't leave the room." He handed her the dog toy and adjusted the leash that led down to the heavy collar around her neck giving her enough slack to play in the small room before wrapping it several times around his wrist before slipping his fingers through the loop on the end. Despite her agreement, he had to make sure she didn't 'forget' and go wandering while he was reading the hero's possessions.

Taking a deep breath, he picked up Fortress' hairbrush, searching for the moments when Fortress was preparing for the banquet downstairs.

An older man who looked much younger than his century long years stared back from the mirror, musing as he brushed the hair to lay neatly over the dark blue mask obscuring his features. This was really so pointless. An award? What did he need with an award? It was just something else to hide like his costume and his home. Did they really think he had some 'Secret Sanctum' where he kept mementos of all his previous adventures...well, to be fair, he kind of did but still. Oh well, it would make the mayor and news and public happy enough that they would stop bothering him about giving him 'recognition'. At least he had avoided the parade this time unlike back in the 60's when they just would not take no for an answer. Hopefully this award ceremony would be enough to buy him a decade of peace from…

The memory disappeared as the hero had moved on to other grooming activities. Carter replaced the brush, making sure to place it exactly as he had found it. Even if tonight went well, he doubted the hero would be happy if he knew someone had gone through his stuff. Still, Carter had to know if Fortress was the selfless hero he seemed to be or a hypocrite glory hound.

He looked down, checking on LIE before proceeding. She was currently chewing on the skunk's side, smiling as the toy made crinkling sounds. Her eyes were still blue, skin still light peach and hair still blonde. Good, still safe. Carter proceeded to pick up the razor, sending his senses searching for Fortress' thoughts while shaving.

Sliding the razor over his face, Fortress was, once again, amused by the strangeness of being enhanced. His skin couldn't be cut by diamond edge blades or lasers but his beard and hair were easily removed with cheap razors and clippers. Strange but made his life easier. If the hair had been as impenetrable as his skin...well a secret identity would have been completely out of the question at that point...not that it was easy to maintain anymore. Looking 40 when you had passed the century mark made living a normal life for very long impossible. Still, Fortress wouldn't complain. His abilities had allowed him to save thousands, to stop evil, to stop disaster. What was the discomfort of rebuilding a new life every decade or so compared to the good he had been able to do in the world. Still, the logistics of living a double life could be annoying. Like today. Instead of simply leaving his house, catching a cab, sitting through the banquet and going home to his comfortable bed, he had to jump through all these hoops. The hotel room had had to be carefully arranged through the Paragon Program so that it couldn't be traced back to his 'civilian' identity. He had to change at the program's headquarters before coming here so no one could back track him to his house. He would have to be as careful leaving tomorrow since he had many enemies that would love to show up tonight and follow him home where he would be more vulnerable, where they might find more specific hostages than the average stranger on the street. It was so stupid having to stay here to protect his identity but...the other choice was to risk his neighbors. Usually, a hero's unpredictable comings and goings protected them from discovery but, thanks to the news, everyone knew he would be here tonight. He should probably avoid going home at all for several days just to be sure no one was using this spectacle as a way to find…

Carter surfaced, fingers twitching slightly as the Fortress of memory put down the razor.

So, the big hero was as goody goody inside as he was in the reports. This might work. This had to work. There were no more options, not with an eviction notice on his door, less than a week's worth of LIE's sedatives and no money to fix either issue.

So, nothing else to do but wait for Fortress to finish up and come back...and clean up the shaving cream that LIE was currently spreading across the floor. Carter closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, he found the scene had not changed. LIE looked up at him, the dog toy hanging from her mouth, fingers covered in shaving cream, the possibly empty can discarded to the side.

"LIE, I told you to be good!"

She tilted her head, eyes widening, "LIE good. LIE stay here. Cookie?"

"I told you to play with the toy not the things on the cabinet. They are not yours."

LIE peered over the edge. "Not Carter's. Carter play."

"I wasn't-" He stopped and rubbed his forehead. She didn't understand. She wasn't being rebellious. She just didn't understand and she couldn't until she was taught and he couldn't teach her while he was too broke to even buy dinner...this had to work. "OK, fine, let's get cleaned up and wait in the other room." Hopefully, Fortress wouldn't spend all night shaking hands.


	2. The Proposal

CHAPTER TWO

THE PROPOSAL

Fortress was ready to go to sleep. What was it about award ceremonies that made them so tiring? Other than the fact he was bored, he didn't want to be there. Sliding the keycard to his room, he delicately pushed down on the handle, careful not to accidentally break it off. Having to call the hotel front desk to have the door repaired would just put off his well earned rest.

Which was not going to happen soon. Instincts honed over a century career of meeting danger alerted him to the uninvited presence in his room as soon as he opened the door. Sighing internally, Fortress stepped inside and closed the door. Hopefully, he could resolve this without causing structural damage. Whoever it was did not immediately attack. That was a good sign. He flipped on the light and studied the motionless intruders, a man and a woman.

The man was lean and tall, easily topping Fortress' own average height. The intruder was dressed in light body armor painted a matte blue so deep it looked black except where the light directly glinted off the edges. A belt with multiple pouches encircled his waist anand several coiled leashes hung from one side and a goggled black mask hung from the other. One thick leash was wrapped tightly around the man's hand leading down to a woman crouching at his side, chewing on a...was that a flattened stuffed skunk?

The woman crouched oddly, weight evenly distributed on fingertips and toes. She wore leather pants and a thick leather halter. Heavy black leather bands circled her neck, ankles, wrists and waist, each with four evenly spaced thick metal rings. Blond hair flowed loose down her back as her blue gaze roamed the room, bored.

Fortress frowned beneath his signature army green mask, gloved hands coiling into fists...just in case talking wasn't on the table. Neither of the intruders had aggressive poses, in fact, they seemed more ready to head back out the window next to them than attack. Well, someone needed to break the silence. "Why are you in my room?"

The man put a hand on the woman's head as he answered, "I need your help." 

Fortress couldn't suppress an amused smile. "Not the best way to ask for it, showing up in my hotel room unannounced."

The man shrugged, "You didn't have a social secretary I could call," His tone suddenly shifted from sarcastic to desperate, "And I had to speak to you."

"Why me specifically?"

"You and your team had a reputation for charity, for helping people out."

Fortress snorted softly. "There have to be better ways of asking for a handout."

The man's head jerked to the side, face reddening. His voice was tight when he replied. "If there was, I wouldn't be here."

A low sound called attention back to the woman, her eyes were narrowing until the man stroked her head, reassuring her in a tightly controlled voice. "No, LIE, be still, play with your toy."

The man was obviously still tightly wound but the woman dropped the toy and began to playfully bat it back and forth. More curious than wary, Fortress sat down in a nearby chair. "OK, how about you explain who are and why you're here."

The man shifted his weight to one foot then the other, glanced down at his watch and cursed slightly. "OK, got to do this kind of fast. Pretty sure you can guess what I usually do isn't completely legal."

Fortress nodded, "Yes, you seem familiar with being where you shouldn't be...and avoiding giving your name."

Light brown eyes rolled upwards before the man reluctantly answered. "I'm Carter and this is LIE?"

"LIE?" Fortress felt the mask adjust as he raised an eyebrow.

"Lifeform Integration Experiment." Carter held up a hand. "Just hold the questions for a minute, OK? There really isn't much time before-Anyway, part of what I do leads me into nasty little labs that are big on experiments, not so big on human rights. I found LIE in one of the labs. She was in a glass cage and looked like this. I figured at best she was some lab guy's toy and, at worst, the next experiment. Either way, I needed to get her out because the lab was about to accidentally explode."

"Accidentally?"

Carter shrugged then glanced down. Fortress followed his gaze to where the woman, LIE, was pulling against the leash's restraint, trying to reach the toy she had batted out of her own reach. Carter stepped to the side and kicked it back to the growling woman before looking back up at Fortress. "Yeah, one of the researchers apparently left his space heater too close to another's experiments with flammable bioengineered organs."

"Flammable organs that can cause an explosion?"

Carter nodded, the disgusted sneer on his face transferring easily to his voice, "Part of a project to replicate the flame based powers of a 14-year-old boy in order to produce appropriate minions for Inferno. It's the latest thing in supervillain fashion accessories."

"The boy?" Fortress felt sick, sure he already knew the answer. When would the world learn? Weren't the Nazis enough of a lesson?

"They had already found a way to replicate the organs. What did they need him taking up space for?" Carter's fingers tightened around the leash until Fortress could see it indenting the black gloves. The man rolled his shoulders as if trying to shake off the memories. "Like I said, I couldn't leave her there so I took her. She was dressed like this with chains and leashes hanging outside the cage. Didn't really take much to figure out there was something odd going on but I didn't have time to check into the files until I got us home. Barely got the files read in time. This is her sedated. Her other form is pure predator. The notes were full of warnings about it and, luckily, the formulas."

"So, you got them mixed just in time?" Fortress nodded sagely.

The lean man shook his head. "No, I don't know chemistry well enough. So, I got a bunch of rope and chains and restrained her just in time. She still almost took off part of my arm. Then, I paid a guy I knew about a lot of money to get me a batch of the sedatives fast."

Fortress looked down at the woman who was currently tossing the toy up in the air trying to catch it with her mouth. "Almost took off some of your arm?"

"Just wait." Carter looked at his watch again and pulled out a hypodermic dart filled with a blue serum. "Thirty seconds at most."

Fortress shrugged and settled himself in.

The woman tossed the toy again with a smile. Catching it in her mouth, she chewed, then stopped with a low growl. Dropping the toy, she rose up onto her fingers and toes, her eyes darkening into black pools. Her skin mottled as her hair no longer flowed but clumped together. Teeth bared, she growled louder, her body coiling to spring when Carter jammed the dart into her shoulder. LIE yanked against the leash, growling up at him in protest before her hair lightened back into blonde, her skin paled and she petted the skunk's fur with a low purr.

Carter looked up at Fortress. "Her name-Lifeform Integration Experiment. They mixed human with...something. I don't know what but it's pure predator and it's deadly. That was barely a taste of her full transformation. I've been trying to work with her, see how well I can get her to function in the world but it's hard. I don't know what her limits might be and when she's fully transformed, all she wants to do is hunt. When she's sedated she's like this. I can't leave her alone. I can't take her on jobs." Carter took a deep breath, his face crimson. "I don't have any money for more sedatives, for the rent, for even groceries. You and your team were known for helping people out with trusts and charity work so…"

"So, you want me to pay you to keep her from killing anyone until she's learned enough to let you go commit industrial espionage?"

Carter's face was so red it was a wonder it didn't catch on fire. Humiliation screamed from his hunched shoulders, tensed muscles.

"Why not just turn her over to me or the governent or some hero team? She would be watched over by people with experience and you'd be free to do what you want with your life?"

The man's hand suddenly tightened and pulled the LIE close until she mewled in protest and discomfort. He immediately looked down and loosened his grip, stroking the top of her head in comfort and apology before answering, "And how do I know I can trust any of you to actually take care of her? What happens when she maims someone because the people watching her were too busy posing with the mayor? Or what happens when the media does some bad press because she doesn't behave right? What do they do with her while they're off saving the world? Cage her, drug her into a coma, take her along and risk accidentally losing track of her? No. I took her out of the lab to protect her and that's what I'm going to do."

Fortress studied Carter, stubbornness, anger and embarrassment radiated from him. This was the absolute last place this man wanted to be. Yet here he was, asking for help to take care of an unasked for burden. No, whatever else he was, Carter was also loyal, determined and took his responsibilities very seriously. LIE was obviously well-cared for. Clean, no bruises, no nervousness. He had even made sure to bring her a toy and had known down to the minute when the sedative would wear off.

What would this man have been if he had chosen a different path? Or...what if the other path was chosen for him? Taking care of LIE had already barred Carter from his current path. What better time to introduce a new path?

Fortress smiled. Oh, this could be fun and the good that could come of it. "I will help you." Carter looked up, cautious hope filling his face. "However, there are conditions."

Hope drained from a disdainful smirk and his, "Of course there is," was quite clear in the quiet room.

"You and LIE are going to enroll in the Paragon Program."

"The school for heroes? Me? You've got to be joking."

Fortress shook his head. "No. I will get you the help you need, serums, a place to work with her, a place to live, all of it but, in return, you're going to pay me back by becoming a hero."

The man snorted but, then, opened a belt pouch and looked inside. It was the pouch Carter had pulled the tranq dart out of earlier. Calculations flashed over his face then his shoulders slowly slumped, defeat written in every unhappy line. "Fine. You win. But, you realize they're never going to let us in."

Fortress smiled. "You leave that to me. Meet me in front of the institute at noon."

Carter shrugged and pulled his mask on, preparing to leave.

Fortress waited until they were halfway out the window before adding, "Don't be late. You don't want me to have to come looking for you." Carter cursed before dropping out of the window, leaving Fortress to smile in satisfaction.

This was going to work out...one way or another.


	3. Getting In The Door

CHAPTER THREE

GETTING IN THE DOOR

The receptionist's portrait perfect smile was a credit to her profession. Her voice was a perfect beige neutral, only a few degrees colder than her initial greeting as she stated, "I'm so sorry, Fortress, I don't think I heard you correctly." Yes, Ms. Brenna, according to the brass nameplate on her desk, was the perfect professional...except her traitor eyes.

Her gaze was not on Fortress as she addressed him. It moved back and forth between the leash in Carter's hand and the collar around LIE's neck. The cold marble gaze was framed with slitted eyelids. She might as well have stated outright that she would never allow such an obvious pervert through the door.

But, no, she was a professional. So, the sneer in her eyes never reached her lips. She was also human so her smile never reached her eyes. Her expression remained in a tense stand-off as Fortress repeated himself, word for word. "I want a new recruit file opened on Mr. Carter and LIE, an assessment room readied and, please, send a note to Professor Fix-It that we're here. Don't worry, he has already agreed to see us."

Personally, Carter hoped that Ms. Brenna would finally give voice to the objections obviously overflowing her disapproving gaze. Maybe that would shake the hero out of fantasy land and into reality where unrepentant thieves don't join hero training programs.

Unfortunately, respect and professionalism won over common sense.

"Yes, sir. I'll notify admissions and Kingsmythe immediately." She focused on built-in display on her desk, tapping various icons with the ease of long familiarity. "Assessment room three is unoccupied and is now reserved in your name for the rest of the day just in case your...appointment runs longer than expected."

Fortress thanked the receptionist and led a silent Carter deeper into the mansion turned 'hero school'. LIE padded by his side on her toes and fingertips, shoulder bumping against his thigh as she pressed close. Her blue eyes were wide, taking in the unfamiliar environment.

Carter's own chocolate brown gaze roamed the halls as well. He mentally cataloged 'landmarks' that would help him escape this ornate maze if necessary. Outside, the windows had been too darkly tinted to see inside but, this side of that same glass gave a clear bright view on the neighboring streets. No bars but the complete change of tint hinted that these were not simple glass so jumping out of one was probably not an option. It would be stupid to use plain breakable glass in a building housing a bunch of heroes just learning to control their powers who would also be a perfect target for any villain wanting to do a preemptive strike. Which meant these lovely walls with the light oak wainscoting and complementary ivory paint must house more than just wood and plaster.

It would take some time for Carter to learn the secrets of his temporary home but learn them he would. Once he and LIE were in a position to take care of themselves again, they were out of this factory for attention seeking hypocrites with a fetish for dressing in bright colors.

Two future Key to the City winners leaning on a window ledge gaped at Fortress as he passed. However, hero worship transformed into curiosity then solidified into dark suspicious glares as they noticed Carter and LIE following the legend. Anger mixed into the suspicion as their gaze bounced down to LIE then back up to Carter's face.

Glad for the dark mask and goggles that hid his own features, Carter pretended not to notice them, keeping his face forward and stride even. However, his gaze behind the mask focussed on one then the other, memorizing distinctive marks and costume colors for later investigation even as he subtly pulled LIE's leash tighter, willing her not to pause, not to stare, not to do anything that might begin an interaction with the baby heroes.

Either the sedative was still strong in her system or the new environment was overwhelming, she did not hesitate in following him or attempt to investigate the new people.

More suspicious glares and confused curiosity followed them down the hallways but no one, it seemed, had enough will to try to waylay the Captain as he strode with purpose, obviously having a destination in mind.

They finally reached a bare hallway with doors spaced about 100 feet apart. Three people stood near the second door on the left. One looked like a secretary dressed in the knee length straight skirt and colorful blazer so stereotypical of the position. The impression was enhanced by the thin folder, notebook and computer tablet in her arms. The other woman wore a grey karate gi with a column of irregular slash marks on the left arm. The last person, a man, was tapping on a tablet, leaning against the wall, relaxed in tailored black trousers and a green silk shirt. Carter had to give the guy's tailor credit. If Carter hadn't already been studying his environment with suspicion, the man's body armor and gun would have gone unnoticed.

Fortress smiled as he stopped at the door. "Good afternoon, thank you for being available on such short notice."

The three murmured the appropriate polite words such a situation required.

Fortress gestured back to where Carter had positioned himself, off to the side, back against a wall, LIE crouched beside him. "This is a new member of the Paragon Program. I would like a full assessment done so we can get him started on the curriculum as quickly as possible."

The warmth in their gazes as they had stared up at the older hero disappeared as they looked over the new project.

Carter remained leaning against the wall, refusing to remove his mask or make his pose anything less than careless. He didn't want to be here. He wasn't hero material. Everyone would know those two facts soon enough so he saw no reason to give them false hope.

The secretary, who had introduced herself as Tina Nevee, nodded. "Then let us begin." She expertly flipped open the tablet. "Name?"

"Carter."

Tina's smile stiffened as she waited for him to continue until she finally asked, "Is that your first or last name?"

"It's the only name I use."

Her brow rose a bit but she nodded, "It is understandable to want to protect relatives by not giving your name or revealing your face but quite unnecessary here. The privacy and security of our students is our top priority and we have taken every step to make this a safe place to learn." She gave him a smile that would have been reassuring if her gaze did not keep flicking down to the leash. "Now, please, your name?"

"It's just Carter." He had given up his other name long ago. They could assure him all they wanted that the information would be safe but he knew better than anyone, there was no such thing as a breach proof system. He had always made sure to erase any way to trace him to his mother and it had to stay that way. She had suffered more than enough for one lifetime and he would never allow any part of the powered community to reach her again, especially not heroes. Taking a deep breath, he offered, "If that is unacceptable then I guess I'll have to drop out of your program." Maybe this was the loophole he needed to get LIE's serums without having to go through Fortress' dog and pony show.

Unfortunately, such an easy path was barred by her next words. "No. It makes things a bit more difficult but it is not a necessity. Now, your...companion's name?"

Companion, such a nice word. It was neutral enough to hide any judgements while subtly asking for clarification, which he was not going to give them. They would see soon enough. "LIE."

"Excuse me?"

"She answers to LIE." He sighed and volunteered, "It stands for Lifeform Integration Experiment. L. I. E." He wasn't volunteering anything they wouldn't know shortly since he would have to rely on them to get more of her sedative.

Tina nodded, eyes focussed on the tablet. Carter wondered if there was a way to get ahold of that tablet later, find out exactly what she was thinking as she took her notes. Probably nothing good, but better the evil you know…

"As you did not provide a full name, I can assume you would rather not discuss your area of operations and experience?" Neutral tone with the tang of question inserted at the end. Paragon trained their staff well.

"Correct."

Tina looked over at the woman in the martial arts gi and the man in the body armor. "That was all I needed until after the assessment."

They nodded and the man placed a hand on a black glass panel next to the door. Carter could hear the audible click of multiple locks before the visibly normal wood door slid sideways into the hall.

The woman in the gi stepped forward, "I am Master Yin. Claddagh and I will oversee your assessment and placement."

Carter could not quite swallow the snicker or the question, "Claddagh, like the ring?"

Master Yin nodded without embarrassment or apology, "Love, loyalty and friendship. What better traits for a teacher of heros?"

"Honesty and integrity would be better." The words escaped faster than the question did. He usually was better at silence than this. Carter decided to blame his distraction on Master Yin's short blue edged bright pink hair. Definitely a way to get attention. No surprise there.

Still, the hair combined with Master Yin's maybe five foot height made her look more like an anime character than a trainer even with the conservative gi. Still, appearances were deceiving. Carter's eyes were drawn to LIE as a reminder, never assume someone is harmless just because they look it.

The man, Claddagh stepped out of the room, "It's ready."

Master Yin gestured toward the open door. "Alright, show us why Fortress-Sama brought you."


	4. Evaluation

CHAPTER FOUR

EVALUATION

Carter followed the others into the room, resigning himself to do his best. Claudgh and Master Yin were too professional to argue with Fortress' decision to enroll Carter and LIE. So, there went his last hope to somehow arrange to get the help he needed without going through hero high. Which left him only one choice - fulfill his part of the bargain.

The room contained an obstacle course or maze. High walls at odd angles hid parts of the path while glowing arrows hovered in the air, tracing the path they were to follow. The four witnesses moved into an observation room to the side, closing themselves in safely before declaring over the loudspeaker, "You may begin when ready."

Carter led LIE the starting line. Kneeling, he took a short length of chain and linked it to the manacles around her wrists. Letting the short chain rest in his palm, he pushed her arms back until he could also grab her collar with the same grip, imprisoning her hands under her chin.

He snapped the fingers of his free hand, a notice that he wanted her attention. "LIE, we are going to play the race game." He spoke slowly and distinctly, making sure her focus remained on his masked face. "You must stay on the path. Follow me. No one else. Do you understand?"

"Follow path. Follow you." She repeated the words obediently and he hoped she did understand.

"Right. Follow the path with me. Stay close to me. LIE, tell me what you will do."

"Follow path. Stay with you."

"Good girl." He stroked the hair back from her forehead with his free hand then pulled out a red tranq dart.

Gripping the chain and collar tightly, he carefully braced himself then injected her with the serum.

Dropping the dart, he grabbed one of the rings on her ankle, in case he had to throw her balance off.

She reared back, yanking at his grip. Her eyes turned completely black as her skin darkened to a mottled blue and green. Her hair clumped and combined, transforming into long tentacles tipped in red. More tentacles sprouted down her spine and exposed skin until her back was a writhing mass. Black clawed fingers curled and uncurled as she yanked against his grip, trying to break loose but Carter held on, forcing her to remain in the crouch even as she opened her mouth in a furious howl, exposing three rows of shark like teeth.

The transformation finally finished, she glanced at the observation booth, growling in desire, "Chase! Hunt!"

Carter released her ankle to snap his fingers in front of her face and she turned back to him, teeth bared.

"No, LIE, no hunt. Calm down and we play chase."

"Run!" She tried to yank free from him but his grip on her collar and chained hands allowed him to restrain the movement. "Run!" The howl was now a whine, pleading.

"Not unless you calm down. You can't hunt today but you can run if you behave. Remember what I told you."

LIE lowered her chin to his hand. "No hunt. Chase game. Follow. Stay close."

Carter stroked the base of the tentacles where they rose from her forehead. "Right. Be good and stay close."

He waited a few more breaths, watching for any further rebellion before unclipping the chain from her wrists and unlatching the leash from her collar. After stashing the chain, leash and tranq dart in the appropriate pouches, he stood up, fingers curled around the heavy ring on the side of her collar.

"Ready?"

LIE's clawed fingers and toes tapped in her eagerness but she did not pull at his hand. Good, she was still focussed.

"Follow." He took off at an easy lope towards the first challenge, a set of balance beams, standard width.

He leapt as he reached them, easily balancing on, to him, the wide surface. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw LIE land on the other beam seconds behind him. The black claws of her fingers and toes dug into the wood and she began to pull ahead of him. Moving faster, he landed on the solid ground at the same time as LIE.

The next obstacle was a typical wall with ropes. Carter wondered when the real challenge would begin as he leapt up the wall, letting his momentum help him climb quickly before gravity slowed him down.

LIE ignored the ropes. The longest tentacles along her upper back and shoulder reached up and gripped the top of the wall. Flexing the squid like muscles, she lifted herself to the top where she waited in a crouch until Carter flowed over the wall. Again, they landed together on the other side, bending their knees to absorb the shock before running toward the next challenge. Turning a corner, they were faced with a door in a large metal semi-wall. The glowing arrow flashed over the door and Carter smirked as he fished out his lockpicks.

It only took him a few seconds to rake open the lock, throwing away subtlety for speed to keep LIE from getting bored.

The door swung open and LIE, again, tapped her claws on the floor with a plaintive, "Run so LIE follow."

Carter stroked her forehead up to her tentacles then slipped through the door at a lope. Next was a pit with ropes to swing over it. LIE, again, ignored the ropes, using her tentacles to carry her over while Carter easily swung over first try.

This simple task was followed by an actual challenge. A maze of pipes hung from the ceiling and the glowing arrows pointed up and in. They were high enough that ducking under them would have been easy but that was not the indicated path. Leaping up, Carter grabbed the pipe and pulled himself up into the maze. LIE slid up into the maze and through it without ever breaking stride, her tentacles giving her a stability that Carter, despite his agility and strength, couldn't match.

He softly cursed as she reached the edge of the maze and paused, bracing himself with both feet and one hand, the other pulling out a tranq, just in case. "LIE, stop."

She turned back to look at him, tilting her head in question.

At least he had gained her attention, that was a good sign. "What did I tell you to do?"

"Follow. Stay close." Her tentacles wove restlessly in and out of the bars, her body poised to jump down.

"Right. Come back and follow or no treat." He held up the dart, taking careful aim.

LIE frowned, exposing her shark teeth, her claws clacking on the metal.

Carter raised his voice, firming his tone. "I said come back and follow. Now." He pulled his hand back in preparation to throw, watching her closely.

She growled in frustration and moved back toward him, slowly and with obvious reluctance.

Carter carefully shifted as she moved, keeping the dart at the ready until she was beside him again. She lowered her gaze and stared at the floor through the bars, petulantly pouting, "LIE wants to run."

"Later...if you're good. Now, follow and stay close."

She heaved a huge sigh that would be the envy of any toddler. "LIE follow. LIE good."

Satisfied, Carter slipped the dart back into the pouch and began moving through the course again, easily dropping the six feet to the floor on the other side. LIE flowed down to crouch beside him.

Eventually, they came to the last obstacle. A row of 10 blocks moved side to side across the path at seemingly random intervals. Carter was confident that he could eventually figure out the pattern but he doubted LIE would remain patient enough.

He studied the mechanisms on either side of the path. The blocks themselves were eight feet high and were attached to ropes at the top. The ropes ran through pulleys mounted on the wall, also eight feet above the floor. Small motors attached to the pulleys spun the wheels to slide the blocks back and forth. The entire system was out of his reach...but not LIE's.

He unhooked two leashes from his belt and attached one to the collar around her neck and the other to her ankle, softly admonishing LIE to stop fidgeting.

Once the restraints were secured to the iron rings, he pointed up at the pulleys. "LIE, do you see those metal things up there?"

She narrowed her eyes and focussed where he was pointing, nodding.

"Break them off the wall, do not get hit by the blocks. Understand?"

Her mouth opened in a grin wide enough to show off the first two rows of sharp hooked teeth. "Break!" Her voice was filled with pure glee and the tentacles over her upper back and skull were already rising in anticipation.

"Don't get hit by the block, just break the metal off the wall."

She eagerly moved forward to crouch just short of where the block hit the wall, digging her claws into the floor, cutting into the soft gym floor, bracing herself. As soon as the block moved away from the wall on its path to the other side, she slid several long thick tentacles around the pulley, wrapping around and around the metal brackets. Then, she flexed, feet and hands gripping tighter at the floor as the octopus like tentacles flexed with pure muscle and ripped the brackets free of the wall bolts.

LIE laughed low, almost a growl, and eagerly moved forward, picking her spot and bracing herself again.

Carter kept pace with her, wrapping the leashes around his hands for a better grip as her joy increased with each pulley she destroyed.

After pulling down the eighth pulley, her movements became so eager that she was bouncing with the pleasure of destruction as she set herself to pull down the ninth pulley.

Carter slipped the blue sedative tranq into his left hand, not trusting her memory of his instructions through the fog of joy filling her expression.

As the tenth and last block slid out of the way, Carter saw that they had reached the observation booth and the door was opening.

Lie tore the last pulley free just as the business suit wearing Tina Nevee stepped out of the observation room, tapping on the tablet and nodding over her shoulder to the people still in the glass enclosed room.

LIE joyfully howled, "Hunt!" as she lunged toward the woman, poison red tipped tentacles reaching toward prey.

Carter yanked hard on the leash attached to the ankle band as LIE pushed off. The foot slid back and out from underneath LIE, destroying her balance but not bringing her to the floor. A hand and tentacles stretched to the side, steadying her but her forward momentum had been stopped.

Carter pounced before she could, driving the tip of the tranq into the nearest tentacle, mouth twisting up in satisfaction as he felt the dart automatically flood her system with the powerful blue sedative. Dropping the empty tranq, he dropped to sit on the floor, bracing his boots against the surface. He kept pressure on the leashes, keeping her off balance as the tentacles shrank and the blue in her skin turned to a pale white and then to a darker peach.

Finally, LIE crouched quietly on the floor, blue eyes watching him with curiosity. She pushed her blond hair back from her face before asking, "Cookie?"


	5. A Short Walk

CHAPTER FIVE

A SHORT WALK

Fortress relaxed as he watched Carter stand and hand a cookie to the blonde haired, wide eyed LIE who immediately gobbled it up...like a child or maybe a squirrel?

Turning, he studied his companions. Claudgh still held a gun at the ready, pointing through the glass towards LIE. Master Yin was relaxing from a ready pose to a more neutral stance. Tina, the only one present without powers, cowered in the corner furthest from the door, where she had run to in order to put as many heroes between her and LIE as possible. She did not seem inclined to move away from that corner any time soon...not that Fortress could blame her.

LIE's transformation had been unnerving but the sheer hunger and focussed need on her face as she had lunged for the young woman...He now better understood why Carter was so desperate for help.

Clearing his throat, he claimed the attention of the room and strived for an even tone as if everything was normal. "Ms. Nevee, if you would like to remain behind and shut down the room, I'm sure Master Yin or Cladgh can finish filling out the paperwork." He gestured at the two teachers. "Would one of you please find out what else she may need? I will go out and see if Carter is ready for his appointment with Professor Fix-It."

Claugh and Master Yin nodded shortly, a wary shadow in their respectful gazes.

Fortress mentally shook his head. They would come around. They just needed the chance to get over their surprise...at least he hoped they would.

Carter needed help. With LIE's ability to destroy and her blatant desire to hunt, he was the only thing standing in the way of her being a monster.

If Carter had not already been prepared to pull LIE back at the end of the evaluation...even with the fast reaction time of the heroes, Ms. Nevee had been too far away for them to reach her before LIE. Tragedy was only averted by Carter's careful handling of his charge.

Carter had taken on a very dangerous responsibility, but this evaluation proved to Fortress that he was up to it.

So, the next step was to take Carter and LIE to Professor Fix-It then meet with Claudgh and Master Yin to work out the proper training path for the two of them.

Motioning Carter and LIE to follow him out of the evaluation room, Fortress studied LIE's expression. There was none of the sharp focus from her other form and she seemed to barely register the other people in the hallway. Her eyes skimmed over them and the paintings on the wall with the same lazy disinterest.

Gaining her attention in either form, it would seem, was a challenge. Hopefully, the resident mad scientist, Professor Fix-It, would be able to alter the serum to something that wouldn't dull LIE's focus so much while still bringing down her aggression. That should make it easier for Carter to work with her.

It would, also, probably be better if Carter could work with her in her other form. Fortress wasn't blind to the glares from the students and staff as they moved down the hall though no one challenged them. Fortress could understand the immediate harsh judgements being directed towards Carter. Without knowing of LIE's other form, it was easy to assume that LIE was a victim of one type or another...which...if that was the predominant thought of those watching them move through the halls...why weren't they being stopped?

He carefully watched the reactions of the next pair of students he met. Their eyes lit up with admiration as soon as they looked at Fortress. Those wide eyes narrowed in suspicion and anger as they moved to look at what was trailing Fortress. He watched their eyes bounce back to him then behind him then to him and two heads immediately leaned in together whispering intently.

Fortress sighed inwardly. His presence. That was the answer for why they were not challenged or questioned. He would have to speak to the instructors...even older experienced heroes could make mistakes, could be mind controlled, could be...a thousand different things. This apparent tendency to not question him because he was Fortress was not necessarily a good thing.

Still, it would be better once the others saw LIE in her other form. They would understand and help. Socialization would be good for LIE and making friends with the other students would further cement Carter's feet onto a new path.

The man already had the strong sense of responsibility, a degree of compassion and a desire that 'innocents' not get hurt which made the foundation of a hero. Carter just needed to make better choices.

Fortress smiled to himself in optimistic anticipation. He really should have known better.


	6. Professor Fix-It

CHAPTER SIX

PROFESSOR FIX-IT

Carter moved up even with Fortress and looked up into his face as the older hero stopped in front of a steel door that was not even trying to pretend to be normal. Fortress had a satisfied smile on his face and Carter wasted a moment wondering what kind of sugar plum dreams were dancing in the old man's head before returning his gaze to the door.

It seemed to be made of one large seamless piece of steel with no obvious handle or hinges. On the wall beside it was camera that moved around, scanning to the left and right then up and down. Under the camera was a speaker grill with one button beside it. No obvious locks or number pads. So, how did the door open and how did it determine who to let in?

Fortress pressed the button and leaned down to the metal grill. "Professor, it's Fortress. I'm here with the two new students we discussed."

Carter's fingers twitched. He'd love to touch that button, get a sense of what kind of people this Professor dealt with, maybe even the Professor's own morning intentions. Unfortunately, with that camera, there was no way Carter could read it without being seen...and, most likely, questioned about why he would be touching the button without pushing it. Still, it would make him feel better if he could get a read on this Professor Fix-It guy before giving the man information about the serums like he had with Fortress.

When Carter had first entered the hero's motel room the previous night, he had not immediately prepared for Fortress' arrival. Instead, he had used the opportunity to check on the older hero, to make sure the man's hidden face matched his public face...unlike most heroes.

Carter had used his innate power, more of a curse, to check on Fortress' thoughts as he had prepared for the banquet. He had read Fortress' wish not to be at the banquet, of not wanting the award, from the man's hairbrush, had felt the sigh of the hero's resignation as he had carefully gripped the doorknob to answer the organizer's summons to the ceremony. Unlike others, Fortress thought of his abilities as a way to help others. The hero would have preferred to skip the banquet all together and stay at home, working on how to provide education more easily to those children born with powers that made regular school a dangerous option.

It was those memories that had convinced Carter to ask Fortress for help and Carter used those memories right now to keep his feet still and his mouth shut, to trust that whoever this Professor Fix-It was, the scientist would help create the serums not try to cage LIE for further study.

Still...the second he was unobserved, Carter would check the Professor for any hidden agendas, any danger to himself or LIE...and then he would start on the instructors and his classmates.

Meanwhile, the camera looked them up and down then checked up and down the hall, above them, the floor...Carter started wondering how paranoid this person was...before a baritone voice with a light english accent stated, "Please stand clear of the door."

The door slid out of the entry into a hidden slot in the wall with the sound of an airlock opening. The air that wafted out had a definite pine scent combined with vanilla, part laboratory and part comforting.

Fortress strode in without hesitation, calling out, "You changed your door's voice back."

Carter, without any other options, stepped inside, his hand resting on LIE's head as she pushed close to him, trembling.

A short woman in a white lab coat, blue tank top and blue leggings came around a large machine with lots of blinking lights and buttons whose purpose Carter couldn't begin to guess. She smiled up at Fortress, wiping her fingers on the collar of the lab coat. "Well, I changed it to Rickman as a memorial tribute but Cumberbatch has elf eyes so he's still my default for now." She shrugged then turned her attention to Carter. "Hi, Fortress told me you need some serums recreated and improved on." Her head tilted in obvious expectation.

Carter took a deep breath, the pressure of LIE's shoulder against his leg reminding him why he was here. He reached into his pouch and pulled out the appropriate tranq darts, one sedative and one neutralizer, as well some folded papers detailing the instructions and formula before fully extending his arm to hand them to her. He could feel LIE's nervous trembling in the lab environment. It didn't have the smells of pain and death that the other lab had but...it was still a lab.

Professor Fix-It didn't comment but simply remained back, stretching forward only one hand to take the items. "OK, Fortress told me you were running low on these and, from what I saw of the evaluation, that's the first thing we need to address." She turned and reached behind the machine that had hidden her earlier then brought out a thick tablet in an odd case. It seemed to be patched together from fur, rubber, scales and metal. Professor Fix-It handed the darts and instructions to Fortress then held the thick device out so Carter and LIE could see it more easily. "If you don't mind, since my lab's pretty boring for everyone except me, I put together this little toy for LIE to help keep her occupied while I work on the serums and you and I talk."

Carter studied it for several moments. Other than its thickness and the odd cover, it appeared to be an ordinary tablet. He shrugged, unsure, "She may break it. She doesn't know any better."

Fix-It smiled. "If she breaks this, I'll be really impressed and scared and wondering how you've been able to control her since you don't show any super-strength. It's a customized variation of the tablets we give our super strong students while they learn how not to accidentally demolish the world around them." She pressed the on button and the screen lit up. Three colored bubbles bounced around the screen.

Carter glanced down at LIE. She was studying the screen with more interest than she usually showed in this form. That was a good sign. He looked back up at Fix-It.

"May I show it to her?"

Carter looked back down at LIE. She was no longer trembling and had leaned forward to get a better look at the screen. Still, just in case, Carter slid his fingers through the ring at the back of her collar before nodding. "It should be fine."

Fix-It lowered herself into a crouch and lay the tablet on the floor. Slowly, Fix-It placed a finger on a bubble and led it to the ring in the center. The bubble disappeared in a sparkly display and the tablet said, "Good girl," with Carter's voice.

Startled, LIE glanced up at him and he stared at Fix-It who shrugged. "I sampled it from your time in the evaluation room. She responds positively to praise from you."

Fix-It slid it closer to LIE then moved away slowly and stood.

LIE tentatively tapped at the screen before looking up at Carter in question. He released his hold on her collar and stroked the top of her head. "It's OK to play with, LIE."

She hesitated, fingers hovering over the screen. "LIE's toy?"

Carter nodded, patting her head, "Yes."

LIE grabbed the machine and pulled it toward her until she could crouch over it, prodding at the screen experimentally, the bubble bouncing away or following her fingers depending on her movements. Eventually, she led a bubble to the circle as Fix-It had and she was rewarded by sparkles and Carter's voice. "Good girl."

LIE pulled back briefly, looking from Carter to the tablet and back again. Apparently whatever confused her wasn't too important as she focussed on the game again without complaint or inquiry.

"Well," Fix-It's cheerful voice claimed the men's attention. "Now that she's taken care of, you," She pointed at Fortress, "Can leave and you," she pointed at Carter then motioned to the side, "can go sit over there until I'm ready to talk to you."

Her cheerful commands dispensed, Professor Fix-It grabbed the tranq darts and papers from Fortress' hand then disappeared among her arcane Dr. Seuss machines that gurgled and beeped and buzzed.

Carter looked over at Fortress and found him already halfway out the door. "I'll go see to your room and class assignments while you she takes care of you."

With that, Carter and LIE were effectively alone. Perfect.


	7. Memory Lane

CHAPTER SEVEN

MEMORY LANE

Carter scanned the area. To the side of the door was a waiting area complete with an office couch, two chairs and the requisite low coffee table and outdated magazines.

That wouldn't give him much information...not the kind he needed.

He looked down at the toy as LIE played. That was what he needed. Something the Professor had spent time handling and, since she had said she had created it specifically for LIE, its attached memories should contain the Professor's plans and attitudes.

Carter sat down next to LIE who ignored him as she chased the bubbles with her fingers. There were five now instead of the original three. He carefully wrapped the leash around his hand and forearm so if she moved, it would pull his arm with her, alerting him.

He breathed deeply and focussed on what he needed, then placed the fingertips of his free hand along the side of the tablet.

A kaleidoscope of movement, colors and sounds flooded his mind, filling all of his senses eventually slowing as he pushed his desire out into the maelstrom. Professor Fix-It...building...working...considering.

The room stilled around Carter/Fix-It. He/She stood at a workbench built to her specific preferred height. After all, he/she had enough to do without his/her arms getting tired from being held at some awkward angle. He/She hummed a song, rocking on his/her feet with the beat. This would be easier if Fortress had said what the girl could do but, no, he hadn't thought to get that information.

Carter/Fix-It rolled his/her eyes internally. Fortress had said he was more concerned with making sure this Carter guy actually showed up than their abilities. That could be dealt with later...which was true but a scientist needed information, facts, to do her best work and 'he said she's really dangerous' was not a fact. It was a possibly biased unsubstantiated opinion.

"The evaluation has started."

Carter/Fix-It smiled in pleasure at the voice. He/She just loved British accents. Oh, if only he/she had been born British...but then it probably would have been a boring accent in that case since it wouldn't even be an accent and- "Show it on the monitor next to workbench five. Record and archive it as well."

He/She stared up and frowned as the two new students came onto the cameras in the evaluation room. The guy had a woman on a leash?! What was this? Some kind of joke?

His/Her anger at the mistreatment of the woman melted under horror as tentacles sprouted from a fanged, clawed creature out of a Lovecraft influenced daydream. OK! New top priority-make sure the guy and the house's response team were well supplied with the sedative. And should probably add the sedative to the lab's defenses. Just in case it wore off at a bad moment.

What had that lab made?

Carter/Fix-It studied the markings and quickly typed in a search to compare LIE's markings with known animals and aliens.

Fortress had said that Carter wanted to help LIE become able to live a normal life but...depending on what was involved, that might be impossible and, if it was, it would be better to know it now than later.

As the search engine moved through a digital universe of data, he/she turned back to the tablet and quickly reconsidered the design.

He/She typed in commands on his/her 3D printer, loading in a randomizing algorithm to make a case that would be more tactilely stimulating than plain plastic. Then, he/she stretched a sensor web over the back of the tablet to record what textures seemed to draw the LIE's attention the most.

The programs already loaded in the tablet would have to go. They had been formed for someone with low but present education, completely unacceptable for a being that probably couldn't read. No, the cognitive tests would need to be more interactive, basic. The tests needed to start at the lower end of the animal intelligence scale and then work upwards until they could find the range of the creature's ability.

Carter/Fix-It looked up at the screen again and shivered in apprehension as LIE slid through the ariel maze without slowing down. The man called out to her and verbally forced her to return. Hmmm, interesting. High amounts of aggression but obedience to the man's vocal commands. Maybe that could be used as a positive feedback to keep her playing the game.

Carter/Fix-It quickly typed in commands to cut the sound byte he/she wanted from the video then download it into the appropriate memory slot for the tablet.

Fortress had said that the man had found the girl in a lab that did human experimentation. That background combined with most animal's and people's fear of needles would make it difficult to obtain samples from the hybrid which he/she would eventually need to create the better serums Fortress had asked for. So, better to not ask for those up front. No reason to scare the newbies.

Better to build some trust first before doing things that would remind the girl of whatever she had gone through in the lab. It was easier to help people when they weren't scared and fighting you every step of the way.

Carter/Fix-It nodded in satisfaction. OK, goals for today: get the serum and begin the creation of sufficient reserves, get the girl playing with the tablet to begin measurement of cognitive potential, find out what the man's ability was. The evaluation room scanners showed the definite presence of the type of genetic variation indicative of super powers. It didn't look like it was physical which meant he/she was going to have to convince Carter to share.

Well, that should be the easiest of the list.

Carter/Fix-It finished sealing the cover over the tablet as the door buzzer sounded. Studying the stream from the entrance camera, he/she sighed in relief. Gizmateer wasn't out there waiting, ready to try to slip in with the other visitors. That girl!

He/She understood wanting to learn new things and the allure the lab would have for beginners. However, there was no excuse for not learning the basics and if Gizmateer thought she would just come in and immediately get to play with advanced machinery when she could not even build something equal to an Apple watch...no. Just, no. Too dangerous.

Carter blinked his eyes, breaking the stream of Professor Fix-It's memories, flexing his fingers in empty air as he struggled to rid himself of Fix-It's annoyance at Gizmateer, whoever that was.

The image of a late teen, early twenty girl with brown hair in ponytails and pink and yellow armor with exposed wiring flashed in Carter's mind unbidden.

He focussed on unwrapping the leash from his arm, concentrating on being Carter, not Fix-It; caring about LIE not some wannabe hero.

He smiled ruefully as he stood. At least now he knew there were two people who meant what they said. Fix-It was wary of LIE and of Carter's ability, or possibly inability, to control her and Fix-It intended to make sure the school could contain LIE if Carter lost control. Still, Fix-It was not going use LIE as some science project. The scientist truly intended to help them.

Good, that might make the stay here worth it.


	8. Fix-It's New Project

CHAPTER EIGHT

FIX-IT'S NEW PROJECT

By the time Fortress and Professor Fix-It returned, Carter had flipped through every magazine in the waiting area, twice. LIE had progressed to a screen that had spheres in two different colors with corresponding color rings. She had eventually figured out she had to put the yellow bubbles in the yellow rings and the green bubbles in the green rings. It had taken her several minutes to figure out the new twist and she had even pushed it at Carter asking, "How?"

He had refused to explain it to her, though. Fix-It had set it up to test LIE's capabilities which Carter desperately needed to know if he was going to take care of her properly. Eventually, she had figured it out on her own which was a good sign, he hoped.

It was nice that she was happy and distracted but he was thoroughly bored by the time the two heroes had returned so his greeting was probably friendlier than expected. At least, that's what their widened eyes seemed to indicate.

Fix-It was the first to speak. "So, I have a batch of the sedative processing...I'm assuming you need that more than the negation serum at this time."

Carter shrugged, "Probably, I usually work with her in her hybrid form about twice a day but I don't know your plans for me so…"

The prompting did not have the desired effect. Fix-It nodded, "Well, there is that and that will depend on what training we need for you."

"I don't need any-" Carter's protest was cut short as Fortress agreed with Fix-It

"Exactly. Ethics and Law Enforcement Procedures are a given but the other classes will depend on your power."

"Power?" Carter tensed.

Fortress tilted his head. "Would you prefer the term talent or enhancement? I'm not always sure what the current correct term is."

Fix-It patted the larger hero on the arm. "Power usually works just fine. After all, anyone volunteering to wear a costume was probably a nerd at some point." She focussed her expectant grin back on Carter. "So, what is your power. I'm assuming it's not physical since your performance within the evaluation was high but within standard genetic human parameters."

Carter grimaced. He should have guessed. He should have known they would have scanners built in something called an evaluation room but he had been focussing on keeping LIE under control. Worse, if he refused to tell, Fortress could claim it was a violation of their agreement...which it would be. Fortress had promised to do his best to help Carter with LIE if Carter had joined the school. It hadn't been explicitly said but Carter couldn't expect the best from Fortress and not give his own best in return. "I read the memories of objects."

"Object reading? Really?" Fix-It leaned forward, pulling her phone out of a lab pocket and quickly tapping. "How clear are the images you receive? Can you get a sense of the person or age of the memory? Can you pick up anything that would allow you to possibly identify the environment?"

Fortress interrupted, chuckling, "You might want to stop the questions long enough for him to answer."

"Oh, right!" Fix-It stared at Carter, thumbs hovering over her phone's keyboard.

"I-" Carter fished around for how to explain. "I can control which memories I get. I...I guess 'tell' the object what I want to know such as who held it or types of memories. Then, when I get them, I get the full memory."

"Full memory?" Fix-It tapped on her phone for several moments, "What do you mean full memory?"

"I mean I see it all…" Carter tapped his fingers against the air, thinking how to explain. Did he dare confess what he had done? That would be the easiest way for them to understand but how would they feel about it. Fortress' memories had been of a man who was more concerned about helping people than recognition and approval. Fix-It's were practical memories but benevolent. Carter didn't see any other choice but to try...after all, even if he found a different way to explain, they'd probably figure out what he had done. "I read the toy you gave LIE."

Carter waited for a few moments, gauging their reaction. They remained silent, waiting. Fix-It's thumbs flicked slightly in the air, waiting to type. No anger or demands or accusations.

"I wanted to know what you were thinking when you built it. You changed the design when you saw her transform because you expected her to know how to read and write and she doesn't. I know that you want to help and you're not asking for samples because you don't know how traumatized LIE might be by the lab I took her from."

Fix-It's hands slowly sunk as she softly asked, "You...you were in my memories...in my thoughts?"

Carter nodded, shoulders hunching, eyes shifting side to side for places to dodge if she attacked.

Her eyes narrowed slightly, "Did you watch them long enough for the door to chime?"

Carter nodded again, warily, body ready to spring back, use the couch as a temporary cover.

"What student was I thinking about when the door chimed?"

He should lie, tell her he didn't know or make up some name to be caught in a lie...but then he wouldn't be doing his best in the school and he couldn't do less than that, not with these two. "Gizmateer. A girl with pink and yellow armor. She keeps trying to sneak into your lab."

Fix-It's thumbs blurred over her phone, tapping intensely before looking up again. "I'm guessing you already know this: I will eventually need samples from LIE to improve the serums but I was going to wait until she and you were more settled." She paused, waiting on Carter's curt nod of agreement before continuing. "At that time, I would also like samples from you."

"Why?" Fortress asked before Carter could.

Fix-It shrugged, "Well, for one, LIE will probably remain calmer if she sees Carter go through it first. More importantly, though, I rarely get to study an augmented human of such a high power level using their abilities."

Carter snorted, "High power level? I just told you, all I do is read memories. I'm not a second Fortress."

"You don't have to be a second me to be a great hero," Fortress frowned at Carter before turning back to Fix-It. "I don't understand. You have access to the entire student body so how can you say that you rarely study someone of his power level especially while they use their abilities."

She shrugged, "Yes, there are others of his power level here but they usually have physical powers, like yours. It is rather impossible to get skin and blood samples from people who have nearly invulnerable skin. Can you imagine me trying to get blood samples from Sun Flare when he's using his powers? He would melt my equipment and me with it."

Carter cocked his head to the side, sarcasm overflowing his words. "And you think I am in that kind of power class? Are you sure you didn't breathe in the wrong fumes while working on her serum?"

Fortress frowned at Carter again. "That is not polite. Still," Fortress addressed Fix-It, "Why you are equating his power to Sun Flare's."

Fix-It sighed, long and loud, putting her entire body into it. "It's not as showy, no, but if you compare him to the other object readers I have on record: He is the Sun Flare of his power type." She paused for effect. "The other object readers reported random images or snippets of sound, always out of context. They got impressions, clues but not knowledge and they didn't direct it. None of them have given such a clear summation of a prior event and the thoughts of that person. If I could take scans of him while he's using his power, maybe, just maybe we can get a better idea of how the augmentations work. How they change the body. With the lower powered people, the changes are subtle and, depending on the power, either always present or present for such a short time that it's impossible to get a baseline and an activated reading to compare." Fix-It's tone was rising and her words came faster in increasing excitement. "So, to get a good reading, we need someone with an ability that can be active and inactive, with a high level of augmentation in their power class and an ability that does not harm or cut off the area around them. That rules out all the power houses like you, Fortress, all the kinetics and even most of the psychics because most of them either can't predict when their power will activate or can't fully control when it activates. He," She pointed at Carter, "Can and had and is and with his readings maybe we can create better tests to predict an augmented's presence and level so we stop having powers show up at the worse possible time in the worse possible way hurting innocents and traumatizing everyone." By the time she paused for breath again, Fix-It was panting.

Carter wasn't convinced and he didn't soften his tone. "You already have the sensors to find augmented. You told me I was augmented when I walked in here."

Fix-It fixed him with a 'how many times do I have to explain this' glare. "Yes, because I packed in enough sensors to choke a battleship into that room running up a bill that would make a Kardashian clutch their purse in horror and you are a fully grown augmented whose powers have already settled. There isn't a school or doctor out there that could afford my set up and, even if they could, it's not effective on teenagers. Their bodies are in flux and we don't really know what we're looking for. If we could isolate a specific hormone or alteration in the biorhythm then that gives us a chance to stop Bellville High from ever happening again. It gives us a chance to help the augmented whose powers have gone wrong and are hurting them. Don't you see?" She looked from one to the other. "We can't help people when we don't understand the issues and we don't understand the augmented. He could help with so much if I could just get those samples and readings."

Carter decided not to go with sarcasm anymore, not in the face of Fix-It's intensely hopeful gaze pinning Carter like a deer in headlights. LIE picked up on his nervousness, dropping the tablet and moving in front of Carter. The sound of the plastic hitting the floor broke the tense tableau and Carter applied himself to calming LIE before she burned through the sedative. Fix-It hadn't given him more yet so he didn't have any to spare.

By the time Carter had LIE calm and playing with her game again, Fortress had already cheerfully volunteered Carter's complete cooperation in Fix-It's program. Stroking LIE's hair to ensure her calm, Carter protested, "Hey, don't I get a say in this?"

Fortress smiled. "Helping people is what heroes do."

"I'm not a hero," Carter growled in response. He left the 'not now, not ever' part of it silent. "And I don't see how her getting some blood samples off of me is going to help the next Bellville kid and I really don't see where I'm getting ranked up on your level. But," He studied Fix-It, "Your memories say you really want to help people and you're going to do your best to help LIE so...the samples and readings are yours when you're ready for them...Just don't blame me when you're wrong."


	9. First Day Of School

CHAPTER NINE

FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL

Carter paused at the open door, studying the class turning as one to look at the new kid. His hand tightened around LIE's short leash, knowing she would sense his growing tension...and the quickly darkening mood of the classroom. Curious gazes turned to anger as they flicked from him to her and back again. Carter was wishing for his mask but obscuring your identity in class was against the rules. Didn't stop Carter from hiding behind a wall of indifference as he guided LIE along the side of the room to a seat in the back. His classmates' heads turned to follow him, then back to the teacher expectantly then back to him like some strange, restrained version of the wave.

At the desk, LIE growled as Carter commanded her to crouch. Her body was rigid, skin paling so the blue veins under her skin were becoming more prominent.

Carter snapped his fingers in front of her face claiming her attention. "You will remain calm and play your game."

LIE's pupils were too large, crowding out the sedated blue and she growled again, returning her classmates' stares with narrowing eyes.

Carter snapped his fingers again, almost on the end of her nose and her head drew back in surprise. She looked up at him reproachfully but he did not soften his tone. "You will crouch here quietly and play your game."

With a curt nod, she tucked her feet under in her usual crouch, hair still hair and skin regaining its a healthy tan. Her pupils were still dilated but the sedative remained active, keeping her in this form. Carter breathed a sigh of relief. They were only halfway between scheduled shots of sedative and Carter did not like when he had to give her unscheduled shots. However, when upset, her body would burn through the sedative quickly, almost as fast as the negation formula. Worse, when it happened, since she was upset, it was much harder to bring her back under control than when he used the negation serum. Either way, though, he would end up having to give her more sedative and the possibility of an overdose worried him...not that just keeping her sedated all the time made him comfortable.

The serums had to have side effects. Everything did. What they might do to her in the long run...well, that's why he desperately needed Professor Fix-It's help to either get her off the sedatives completely or make them less damaging.

The class was still switching its gaze between him and the teacher, expectantly as he juggled his backpack around to get it on his desk without releasing LIE's leash. Carter continued to ignore them as he pulled out the large padded tablet and handed it to LIE. She immediately grabbed it and began the game, maybe prodding more aggressively than usual but quiet and still.

Carter fished out one of the official Bellville Memorial University notebook, pen and the Heroic Ethics textbook that Fortress had provided along with Carter's class schedule. A dorm room and tablet computer preprogrammed to work with the university specific programs and a handbook with instructions and explanations of what that included rounded out Carter's first day of school.

Who knew the legendary hero who had destroyed German Panzers barehanded could be such a mother hen? That most of the class was obviously younger than him did not help dispel the 'first day of school, play nice with the other kids' feeling of the day. He didn't have good memories of high school the first time around, he doubted he would develop better ones this time.

Settled, Carter looked across the still silent classroom to the pink and blue haired teacher, Master Yin, one of the people who had watched Carter's evaluation.

"Class, as you can see we have a new student," The expectation of the class was a physical weight, anticipation crackled in the air. "This is Carter and his companion is LIE. She will not be participating in the class and I expect you to have enough discipline that her presence will not be a distraction."

"Why not?" The demand came from the pink and yellow costumed Gizmateer. Carter recognized her from Fix-It's memories though the bright colors of her costume were more garish in person. "Just because he wants to act like she's an animal."

A low murmur and nodding heads spread through the classroom.

Carter shifted in his seat, positioning himself to exit the desk quickly. He altered his grip on LIE's leash to give it more play then wrapped it twice around his hand for a more secure grip. His other hand slipped into a belt pouch and he palmed some smoke pellets. If this went badly, added confusion and decreased vision would benefit him and LIE.

Master Yin held up her hand, demanding attention. "Enough. You have made a mistaken assumption." The class quieted, focussed once more on their teacher. "LIE is a special case. Due to the nature of her augmentations, the restraints are an appropriate precaution and the tablet she is working with is geared specifically to her educational needs."

Close, Carter thought. It was geared to finding out her needs which could then be met. Still, he saw no reason to correct the assumptions.

The class looked back at him with less anger but no welcome. Gizmateer wrinkled her nose. "But, isn't there a better way than a collar...and a leash?"

A man in a silver and light purple costume with brown wings edged in a light gray nodded. "Or at least put some clothes on her? I mean this isn't the Playboy Mansion."

Gizmateer turned toward her winged classmate, "You mean it's one of," She lowered her voice, " _Those_ outfits?"

Carter briefly closed his eyes to mask rolling his eyes. Oh this was just going to be so much fun. The Paragon program was mainly developed for young heroes just discovering their powers which meant he was surrounded by teens and and new adults.

Master Yin's cool voice cut across the giggling. "Again, you are making assumptions and talking around someone who has the answers rather than talking to them. This lack of information gathering can be very costly in the field. Assumptions lead to mistakes. Mistakes lead to accidents. Accidents lead to unnecessary harm. Something that you are in this class to learn to avoid."

The winged man, probably still too young to drink, raised his hand. "But he looks like villain, keeping someone on a leash like that. We're not supposed to talk to villians, we're supposed to beat them."

"Yeah," Gizmateer was quick in her support. "Peregrine is right. How did he even get into the school?"

Master Yin crossed her arms, feet apart and set. She looked as solid as a granite mountain. "I already told you the way I expect you to get your answers."

His classmates began looking at each other, waiting for someone else to ask.

Carter slipped the smoke pellets back into his pouch so he wouldn't accidentally break them in his annoyance with the entire situation.

Finally, the winged man, Peregrine stood up and swaggered toward Carter's desk. Face set and chest out in a very classic superhero look. Carter wondered if the guy practiced in a mirror. Peregrine approached from the side LIE was on so Carter laid a hand on LIE's hair, stroking it in hope that she would ignore the approaching hero.

He had hoped too much, LIE's head raised while Peregrine was still 2 rows away and she hissed softly, pushing up on her toes. Carter stroked her forehead with a quietly murmured, "LIE, stay."

Peregrine stopped one row away, crossed his arms in a very heroic fashion, right off the cover of Time's Hero of the Year, and firmly demanded. "How did you get into this school?"

Carter remained seated, letting the guy take the usually intimidating higher position. "None of your business."

Peregrine's cheeks reddened. "It is always a hero's business when they see someone being mistreated or when someone is not where they are supposed to be. Now, explain yourself."

Carter hooked his fingers through the steel ring at the back of the collar on LIE's neck. "Not to you."

Violence seemed inevitable as Peregrine's body coiled for action, his face clearly announcing that Carter was stomping all over the Peregrine's last nerve. However, Master Yin chose that moment to interrupt. "Everyone will return to their seats now."

Carter mentally scoffed. Everyone? Peregrine was an everyone?

Once the winged hero was seated, Master Yin again addressed the class. "That is a good example of how not to approach someone for information. Write a five hundred word essay on a better way to have approached this situation due Friday. Collaboration is encouraged."

First day here and he already had homework...and the start of a headache. Releasing his hold on LIE's collar, he leaned down to tap her tablet. With a last look around the classroom, she resumed playing her game and Carter made a quick note of the homework assignment.

At the front of the class, Master Yin continued. "Today, we are going to review the recent events in Iron Plains, Texas."


	10. Student Teacher Conference

CHAPTER TEN

STUDENT TEACHER CONFERENCE

Heroic ethics ended with more homework, a reading assignment. Carter shoved his books into his backpack and closed it, carefully keeping his face averted from the rest of the class. Too bad it was easier to act like he wasn't paying attention than it was to actually ignore his classmates.

"What is he even doing here? He's so old?" Someone should tell Gizmateer that her voice was as loud as her pink and yellow costume and just as impossible to miss.

"And what's she doing here either? What's up with her that Master Yin says she has to be treated like that?"

Before Gizmateer could answer her friend, Master Yin decided to do it for her. "Once again, it is wasteful to ask questions around the person who can answer them rather than asking that person directly. Now, was there something you wished to ask?"

During the awkward pause that followed, Carter cupped and lifted LIE's chin so he could study her eyes. They had returned to pale blue, the black pupils normal sized again.

Master Yin spoke into the awkward silence again. "I ask only once more, is there a question either of you wish to ask?" The tone was calm, even, not discouraging, not encouraging. Carter glanced over at the hero turned teacher. Master Yin's expression and posture were as unreadable as a still pond under moonlight.

Apparently, Gizmateer and her friend were unwilling to brave the unknown beneath the still surface. With quick silent shakes of their heads, they quickly strode out of the room.

Carter returned to checking LIE for any signs that he needed to give her another shot before taking her to the next class. Finding no hints of dark thickening in her nails, he shrugged into his backpack and was about to take the tablet from LIE when Master Yin spoke.

"It is school policy that teachers do not reveal information about a student's powers or history unless the student first reveals it to the class. Did you know that?"

Carter shook his head. "I haven't read the handbook yet." He had been too tired the previous night after he and Fortress had moved what he wanted to keep from his apartment to his assigned dorm suite.

"Were you, perhaps, hoping that I would answer for you or hoping that I wouldn't?"

Carter shrugged, trying to see what was under the Master Yin's mirrored surface. "Didn't think about it and don't care either way."

Master Yin's left eyebrow partially raised. "So...if they had asked in a nicer way, would you have explained about LIE?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Carter shrugged again, a repetitive move that usually annoyed other people enough to cut a conversation off and leave.

"You would prefer that they have a negative impression of you?"

Carter reached down to stroke LIE's hair as she leaned against him. "I don't care."

"Well, it is what one knows of one's self that is most important." Master Yin's mouth curved into a soft smile. "However, how others think of us makes our lives easier or harder."

Carter snorted.

"You don't want to be liked here, do you? Why do you wish to make your life harder?"

Carter studied the teacher. Why wouldn't she just leave him alone? Annoying shrugs and derisive snorts had always served him so well in the past so why wasn't she off being Mary Poppins to someone else by now? Why didn't she get that he didn't want or need her help...well, that wasn't true. He had to pass her class to remain in this program which was the only way Fortress would let him stay here. His fingers tapped along the closure of the belt pouch on his right hip as he considered. "An easy life does not equal a good life. Seeking an easier life doesn't make a person good." Usually, it was the opposite.

Master Yin's eyebrow returned to ureadable placid position. "So, you find a person making their life harder a laudable action?"

A shrug was his only answer, keeping his thoughts caged in his head. 'Making my life easier' was a primary motivation for some of the worst cruelties Carter had seen over his life. But, he wasn't going to share those examples. Master Yin might seem interested and concerned and trustworthy but he had no proof she was any of those things and he wasn't going to take the chance.

"I have kept you too long and have made you late for your class. I apologize. I will let you leave now and I will alert Claddagh that your lateness is my responsibility."

Carter wasn't sure which surprised him more - the change in subject or the apology. Still, he cursed under his breath as he reached down to take the game from LIE. She protested, of course, but he quickly reassured her she would get it back in the next classroom, before ordering her to heel and starting toward the door.

He had almost escaped when her voice struck him. "I look forward to hearing your observations in class tomorrow."

He arrived at his next class, Working With The Police, and took his place in the back, once again. Fortunately, LIE settled down to her game quickly as Claddagh was already starting to lecture.

Carter had his notebook open when Claddagh asked the class, "Can anyone list off the rights of a suspect?"

Peregrine, sitting two seats in front of Carter, leaned over and stage whispered to his neighbor, "I bet the new guy can quote them verbatim. He's probably heard them enough."

The neighbor's snicker was quickly cut off by Claddagh's annoyed, "If you have something to say, raise your hand and share it with the class. Otherwise, keep it to yourself." Silence reigned until Peregrine softly apologized. Claddagh nodded, then requested, "Can anyone quote the rights...or at least name the case or amendment under which the rights were established?"

Carter kept his eyes on his notebook, pen scratching softly across the paper. 'Miranda rights - Silence, attorney - can result in release if violated - takes effect upon arrest.' Carter left off his further thoughts: Heroes don't have badges, can't make real arrests and usually forget about the whole evidence thing so why are we discussing this?

Claddagh gave up on an answer from the class, "I am referring to what is commonly called Miranda Rights. These protect a criminal from incriminating him or herself and protects against manipulative questioning by providing a lawyer to ensure the suspect understands the questions. How does this affect how you are to approach a crime scene?"

Carter idly drew a series of waves lapping against a beach, smirking, 'It means don't wreck the evidence along with the villain cause the confession you beat out of him doesn't mean anything until the cops have him cuffed and his rights read. It's all just hearsay until then.' He added a crumbling building to the upper right hand corner of his page.

Gizmateer's hand was waving like an out of control metronome until Claddagh finally called on her. "It doesn't matter because we're stopping crime while it's happening so we can just stop them and tie them up and hand them over and the cops can gather all the evidence and stuff."

Carter added a table with a simple old style computer under the toppling building and a hero, cape waving, hands on hips in typical pose, hovering off to the side, watching everything under the building about to be destroyed. Drawing a speech bubble, he added the caption, 'Oops well the cops can dig it out just fine. Off to my interview.'

Meanwhile, Claddagh corrected poor little Gizmateer. "Wrong. The worst time to show up is after the criminal has already enacted his or her plan. It is better to stop the action prior to fulfillment. However, to do so properly, requires following the proper procedures so that the evidence that led to the apprehension is admissible."

Peregrine wrote something on his notebook and showed it to his smirking friend.

Claddagh didn't miss the exchange. "Peregrine, what I said before applies to all forms of communication. Share it with the class or keep it to yourself."

Peregrine cleared his throat. "I was just...well, if you make crime painful enough, then the criminals stop committing the crimes, right? Why even involve the police, just...you know, show them the errors of their ways."

Carter closed his eyes and reached down to stroke LIE's head, mentally pleading for patience. Really? A beating and everyone will play nice..typical hero mentality. Simplistic. Get it done in a grandiose, awe-inspiring way, then make your merry way off to your interview and it's all over, right? Well, all over except for whoever lived in that building who now has to try to rebuild their lives without losing their job or their mind if family members happened to have been maimed or killed among the flying cars. And, of course, the bad guy will never do it again...at least not in that same way that got them caught. Nope, they just will find a better way, a quieter way, because the dark compulsions inside them of greed, sloth, arrogance, lust and inferiority would easily override their fear of pain. Dark needs that were only slated by making others-

Hand tightening around his pen, Carter focussed on slow breathing, reinforcing the locked doors in his mind. 'No, I am Carter. I am an adult. I am in control. I am Carter. I am sitting in wannabe hero class listening to a lecture. I am Carter. I am in control.' With each word, he added another brick to the walls keeping the darkness in his mind contained.

Around him, the discussion flowed. Vigilante justice on one side and waiting until the cops called you in on the other side. Peregrine was the most vocal, advocating vigilante, that criminals had to be taught to fear wrong doing with Gizmateer eagerly agreeing with each point. Could she be any more obvious about her crush? It was just like high school classes with the football team's quarterback and-No! Do not remember high school right now, not when he had just had to reinforce his walls.

"Carter, would you like to add anything to the discussion?"

Looking up, he found the entire class had turned to stare at him. First days really sucked. "No."

Claddagh frowned . "Classroom participation is mandatory and a part of your grade."

"What percentage?"

"Excuse me?"

"What percentage of the final grade is participation?"

Claddagh's frown darkened. "Ten percent."

Carter did quick math in his head. As long as he did well on everything else, he could pass the class with a zero in participation. He lowered his gaze back to his notebook, letting the silence be his answer.

Peregrine's snidely superior voice slid through the empty air. "Why are you even here?"

Gizmateer's voice bounced along after, "Yeah, why did you get to walk around with Fortress?"

"Fortress? Seriously?" Peregrine's voice darkened with annoyed amazement.

"Yeah, I saw them when-"

Claddagh cut through the bubbly chatter. "We are not here to discuss students. We are here to discuss the legal responsibilities of being a hero."

Carter dug his pen into the paper. Legal responsibilities? Cops had legal responsibilities. Heroes had masks to avoid them.


	11. Iron Plains

CHAPTER ELEVEN

IRON PLAINS

Second day of classes was different but definitely not better. There were no stares or questions about his presence. There were several side glares and meaningful looks between his young classmates. However, all that could be ignored and Carter was dedicating himself to doing just that as Master Yin began the class.

"Yesterday, we discussed the basics of the the Iron Plains Invasion and revealed that none of you knew anything about it. I hope you all took my advice and read up on it last night. Failure to be able to discuss it today will result in a zero for the week's participation."

Carter tapped his pen on the paper. Teacher was kind of harsh today.

"Now," Master Yin continued, "Can anyone tell me the basics of what happened?"

Several hands went up and Master Yin pointed toward the raven haired girl in bright yellow and green next to Gizmateer. "Iron Plains, TX was the site of an invasion of robots operating under a rogue AI. Several hero groups including the Wardens and the Lake Side Protectors as well as individual heroes such as Sun Flare and Silicon engaged in a battle with the AI that lasted 19 hours. The AI was destroyed. Soul Forge of the Wardens melted down most of the robots into spools of wire and metal plates to aid in rebuilding the town. The robots that were not repurposed were taken into custody by the Wardens and the Paragon Program for further study."

Master Yin nodded, "Good summary but you left out a very important part."

The girl's smile at the teacher's praise slid down into confusion.

Master Yin looked over the rest of the class. "Who can tell me what part she has missed?" There was silence as the students looked around, silently urging each other to volunteer the answer and let everyone else off the hook. The silence was moving from awkward to painful when Master Yin broke it. "How did the situation develop? The cause?"

The class looked around again until Peregrine raised his hand, "Sunflower answered that...the AI went rogue."

Carter tried to swallow a derisive snort but it was obvious he failed when Master Yin asked, "Carter, would you please expand on your observation?"

Carter sighed then met her eyes. "I'd rather take a zero for participation."

She tilted her head, an eyebrow slightly raised. "You do realize that a zero in participation will result in you failing my class."

"I thought participation was only ten percent of the overall grade in a class."

Master Yin thinly smiled. "That may be true in other classes. In mine, participation is all of your grade." She paused a moment, letting it sink in. "Now, please expound on your brief nonverbal observation."

Carter's eyes closed as he rubbed his forehead. with a long sigh before finally answering. "It's stupid to say that 'the AI went rogue' is the cause of what happened."

Peregrine turned fully in his seat. "Are you calling me stupid?" The rest of the class joined in his glare.

Carter responded with a smirk. "I didn't say that...exactly but really? The AI went rogue. That's your whole answer as to what happened in Iron Plains?"

Gizmateer threw up her hands. "But that's what happened. Everybody knows that." Her rolled eyes advertized exactly who she thought the stupid one was.

Carter laughed. "So, some AI and a small army of robots just appeared out of nowhere and started shoving cybernetic systems into people and destroying keepsakes to build sterile houses?"

Gizmateer's yellow and green friend, Sunflower, slowly answered, "Well, when you put it that way…"

"I didn't put it that way. All of you did."

Master Yin stepped in before Peregrine could do more than hit the desk with a fist. "So, where did the AI come from?"

The class reluctantly turned forward again and a teenage boy dressed in blue and silver raised his hand, answering when Master Yin called on him. "The AI and robots were originally built by Silicon to restore the town. It had suffered an economic downturn and many of the buildings were suffering from neglect. In addition, the population was disproportionately composed of the elderly who were suffering various diseases due to aging."

Master Yin nodded. "So, how did it go from a restoration to an invasion."

The class was silent while Carter tapped an impatient rhythm on his paper. Were they all so blinded by hero worship? He shouldn't have moved the pen.

Master Yin's eyes were drawn to the the sound of his tapping and she asked, "Carter, translate the taps into thoughts. What went wrong?"

Carter gritted his teeth before answering. "What went wrong was that the so called hero Silicon didn't test his machines, didn't think things through and didn't build in a plan in case anything went wrong. So, when his AI sent out robots to improve and repair Iron Plains, they did so by destroying objects or buildings the AI didn't classify as necessary to human life and replacing parts of people that didn't work so well whether the people wanted it or not."

Peregrine turned with a glare. "What do you mean so called hero? Silicon _is_ a hero. He fought harder than anyone to stop the AI once he realized something had gone wrong."

"Nothing would have gone wrong to begin with if he hadn't decided to play at being a god and fixing Iron Plains whether the people wanted it or not. It was all his fault to begin with."

Gizmateer gasped. "But, he was only trying to help!"

"Help? He released robots with the ability to forcibly install cybernetics without even warning them. Help is something you offer, not something you force on others. He didn't even tell the people in the area what he was planning, forget about asking. He destroyed those people's lives and homes and for what? Because he thought he knew better than those poor ignorant people he victimized."

Gizmateer turned away, covering her mouth with a hand but Peregrine rose to his feet, "You make Silicon sound like a supervillain. He wanted to help those people and he did. He dedicated himself to fixing what went wrong."

Carter laughed. It wasn't his best move but he just couldn't hold it in not in the face of such hero worshiping stupidity. "Of course he did. If he hadn't worked so hard to fix the huge problem he created, he'd have gone to jail. And he knew it. It wasn't heroism. It was self preservation."

Peregrine moved toward Carter, face tightening in fury. "You're acting like all the great things he did up until then didn't count. He-"

Carter stood, his own anger rising to meet Peregrine's. 'It doesn't. It stopped counting the day he released robots to forcibly install cybernetics and change up homes without asking. He thought he was god which proves that either he got corrupted or everything leading up to that was just a smoke screen for getting the adoration he wanted."

Master Yin moved toward the large Peregrine. "This discussion can be continued from your-"

Gizmateer spoke right over her, voice desperate and hurt. "But, he fixed it. He made a mistake and he fixed it. He's still a hero."

Carter rolled his eyes, not even trying to hide his annoyed disdain. "You aren't a hero just because you cleaned up your own mess. People don't get medals for cleaning their houses. And why isn't anyone asking how many of his other ' _heroic acts'_ were just him cleaning up his own messes?"

Master Yin's voice rose for the first time in Carter's experience. "Enough. Everyone sit down. Now."

Carter would have obeyed but Peregrine was still standing. The hero was young and stupid and Carter didn't trust Peregrine not to take a swing in retaliation.

Peregrine took another step forward and the leash wrapped around Carter's forearm yanked forward as LIE's growl filled the room.

Fully transformed, LIE perched on the backs of two chairs, tentacles reaching to others desks and the floor to help her stabilize as longer tentacles reached for Peregrine. Gasps of horror filled the room, joining LIE's growled, "Bad man. LIE hurt bad man."

Carter couldn't see past the writhing tentacles but he could hear books hitting the floor and desks scraping even as he fought to regain his own balance. Her sudden lunge had pulled him into two desks, almost knocking him from his feet. "LIE, heel." He tried for a firm tone as he kicked one of the desks away from him, fighting the leash's pull on his arm.

"LIE hurt bad man,"

Great, not only had she burnt through her sedative early, now, she wasn't listening and from the cry of "Get her off of me!" at least one tentacle had found purchase on her target.

Carter pulled at the leash but she was set and stable, her tentacles curled through desks and braced against the floor. "LIE, release him and get back here."

She growled louder. "Bad man not hurt Carter."

"No, he's not going to…" Carter finally untangled himself from the other desk, pushing it away and grabbing a sedative hypodermic dart from his pouch. "LIE, I told you to release him and heel. NOW!" Filling the command with every ounce of force he could, Carter raised the dart, moving closer through the web of tentacles.

LIE growled, annoyed, but Carter was close enough. He pressed the dart against her arm, injecting the sedative and dropping the dart.

LIE's tentacles immediately began to shrink, sinking into her back and spreading out into hair, her mottled blue and grey skin paled into a light peach. Grabbing her waist, Carter prevented her from losing her balance on the backs of the chairs and guided her back down to the floor, where he cupped her chin and studied her face until her eyes were a pale blue again.

Loosening the leash around his forearm, he pointed toward the back of the class. "Find your toy."

She nodded with a smile. "LIE's toy. LIE play."

He stroked a thumb over her forehead. "Yes, go play."

She turned and prowled toward his knocked over seat as Carter stood and looked at the wide eyes Peregrine. "So," Carter let his smirk shine, "Where's my medal?"


	12. Teacher Conference

CHAPTER TWELVE

TEACHER CONFERENCE

The knock interrupting the ever present tedious paperwork was welcome. However, the relief Fortress felt at pushing the stacks of legalese to the side drained away at the sight of Claddagh's frown.

The teacher stepped into the room reluctantly, like a child with a bad report card.

Fortress stood and stepped around the desk, hoping to soften the atmosphere. "How can I help you?"

Claddagh shifted from one foot to the other. "I hate to be the one to bring this to your attention but...there have been problems with your project."

"My 'project'?" What would Claddagh know about any of Fortress' projects that Fortress' lawyers and administrators would not.

"Those...persons you brought in-"

Fortress frowned, Persons? They had names. "You mean Carter and LIE?"

"Yes. They attacked the other students in Master Yin's class." The words were slow at first but Claddagh finished quickly.

Attacked students? Why hadn't he been called? Fortress turned slightly and studied the painting of deep forests that adorned the wall. Something wasn't right.

Claddagh took advantage of the old hero's silence. "I know that you don't want to hear this but they obviously tricked you and they need to be removed-"

"You said that this happened in Master Yin's class?" Fortress turned to study Claddagh.

"Ye-Yes."

"Then, how do you know about it? Where you summoned as back up?" More importantly, why hadn't Fortress been called.

"Several students came to me to report it. They are nervous about being in the same building as those two."

Claddagh was still avoiding Carter and LIE's names. Interesting. "What did you tell them?" Fortress held up his hand. "Wait. I think it is more important to find out what happened and then we can decide how to deal with this situation." He turned back to his desk and pressed a button.

The receptionist answered immediately. "Yes, Mister Fortress?"

"Claddagh and I would like to have a meeting with Master Yin and Professor Fix-It as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir. Meeting Room Two is currently available and I will notify Professor Fix-It and Master Yin to meet you there."

"Only if they are available. If they're busy, then just find a good time for everyone and S chedule the meeting please."

Something about the receptionist's 'Yes, sir' was patronizing but Fortress tried not to think about it as he led Claddagh out of his office and down the hall to Meeting Room Two.

Master Yin met them at the door but Professor Fix-It arrived after ten minutes of awkward silence with an annoyed, "What is so important it couldn't wait until my scheduled dinner break?"

Fortress rubbed his hand over his eyes. It had been a request. He thought he had made it clear that it was supposed to be a request. Looking back at the scientist, Fortress gestured to a chair. "I'm sorry to interrupt your work, Professor, but I needed whatever insights you've gathered on Carter and LIE."

With a shrug, the professor poured herself a cup of coffee and slouched into the indicated seat, setting her tablet on the table.

With everyone settled, Fortress turned toward Master Yin. "Claddagh came to me today about an incident in your classroom."

Master Yin gazed at Claddagh for a long moment before turning back to Fortress. "I am not sure why Claddagh would have such an interest in my class and I can not think of anything that needed to be brought to your attention."

Claddagh came out of his chair, leaning over the table. "How can you say that? Students were attacked. Peregrine still has red marks on his face from that thing!"

Fortress leaned forward, demanding,, "Red marks? Has he been treated? Is he ok?"

Professor Fix-It answered, "Yes. When he reported to the nurse, I was called in. The poison on LIE's tentacles is not life threatening...unless someone were allergic to it of course. It seems to be defensive in nature, used for protection rather than hunting. It causes swelling and pain which we are treating with an ointment. As long as he does not scratch too much, he will recover without issue."

Claddagh sneered a moment before realizing where he was and schooling his reddened face into a more professional expression. "See? We were lucky this time. What happens the next time it attacks?"

Master Yin laid her hands flat on the table. "You heard the story only from Peregrine, maybe his friends...or did you ask others about the incident?"

"Who else did I need to ask?" Claddagh slapped the table, his movements emphasizing Master Yin's stillness.

This arguing was getting them nowhere. Fortress stepped in, "Master Yin, please, what happened?"

"We were discussing the Iron Plains Invasion which led to a debate between Carter and the rest of the class."

Fortress tilted his head, "Carter was debating the entire class?"

"Yes. They were debating if Silicon was a hero or not." The left side of Master Yin's mouth slanted upward.

"I'm guessing Carter was arguing for 'not'."

"Yes. He was making some excellent points-"

Claddagh's hands curled into fists, knuckles pressing into the top of the table. "Excellent points? That thug maligns a celebrated hero and you say he has excellent points?"

Master Yin's eyes shifted back to Claddagh. "Carter did not malign Silicon. He expressed an unpopular view but his statements were based on facts."

Fortress forestalled the debate. "So, Carter was arguing with the rest of the class. How did Peregrine get hurt?"

"Peregrine became agitated during the debate and advanced toward Carter in an aggressive fashion. Carter rose and took a defensive stance. I ordered them to their chairs but Peregrine continued to advance. I moved up behind Peregrine to forcibly put him back in his seat when LIE, fully transformed, placed herself in front of Carter and attacked Peregrine. I ordered the other students back and was attempting to extricate Peregrine when she reverted back to the sedated form, I assume due to receiving a shot of sedative. Carter ordered her to return to their place in the back and briefly verbally antagonized the class before also returning to his seat. I dismissed the class and took Peregrine to the nurse's office and remained until Professor Fix-It arrived."

Claddagh had sunk into his chair but his body remained rigid. "Isn't he supposed to be keeping her sedated?"

Professor Fix-It did not look up from her tablet as she replied, "LIE's metabolism burns through the sedative faster when she becomes angry or upset. It is the classic fight or flight response. Elevated adrenaline, heartbeat and aggression. She is attached to Carter. Logically, any threat toward him will upset her. Therefore, when Peregrine persisted in aggressive behavior toward Carter, it was only logical that her flight or fight response would be activated and burn through the sedative. As humans are predators and whatever alien was used also appears to be a predator, it is not surprising that she chose fight over flight."

Fortress noted that Claddagh was showing a predatory side of his own as he rose to lean over the table and growl, "So, you're all saying it was Peregrine's fault?"

Professor Fix-It shrugged and resumed tapping on her tablet. Master Yin answered the demand with a simple, "As much as fault can be laid, it is Peregrine's."

Claddagh's gaze whipped to Fortress, appealing, "Can you believe how they're blaming the victim? That he deserved what happened to him?"

Fortress sighed from a dark chasm, feeling every second of his century of life. "Peregrine was the aggressor." He raised a hand, palm out, to forestall Claddagh's protest. "I'm not saying he deserved to be attacked but he showed exactly the poor judgement we are trying to correct in our students. He tried to turn a verbal debate into a physical fight - that is a mark of a bully and, according to his file, it's not the first time he has tried to use physical intimidation. In addition, he chose a target of unknown capabilities which is something we're supposed to be teaching these kids NOT to do. I'm not saying he deserved this. I am saying if he had used good judgement, it wouldn't have happened. Still, better he learns the consequences of such bad choices here than out there. We need to make sure he understands starting a fight with an unknown quantity is not something to rush into, especially if there is a better option."

"Wouldn't a better option be to move your project somewhere else? I mean, he's a thug, she's a menace, the students are afraid of them now. For the good of the students, they need to go."

Fortress sighed again as he clasped his hands. "No. They need to be here. They need our help and they are a lesson."

Claddagh fell back into his chair. "Lesson? In what? Being a jerk? Keeping violent sociopaths as pets?"

Hands tightening, Fortress took a deep breath before answering. "That 'sociopath' is an alien/human hybrid that came out of lab where atrocity was the norm, where she was experimented on. The first kindness she received was at the hands of that 'thug'. He took on more than most would. He is here precisely because he wants to help her learn not to hunt humans, not to attack when upset. It's obvious he'd rather be anywhere else doing everything he used to do but he is here. He gave up his life to take care of her when it would be a lot easier for him to drop her off somewhere to be someone else's problem. He is here because that kind of responsibility and sacrifice is exactly what we're trying to teach those kids and we are the only facility where he can get the time and resources to learn what her mental capabilities are so she can be taught to behave within her capabilities."

"In addition," Master Yin's voice was loud in the ensuing silence, "I find his perspective refreshing." Her mouth quirked up on the right side to match the left, a rare smile. "These young ones have not seen the darkness they will fight. Carter has. He questions what they do not. It forces them to defend their assumptions, to think."

Claddagh was not defeated. "But, the other students are scared. How can they learn when they're scared?"

"Doing what must be done despite fear is the mark of a hero. We must teach them to manage and move past their fear."

Professor Fix-It looked up, "Just tell them not to start a fight with Carter and they'll be fine. So, can I go now or is there something else you need to waste my time with. I have results to review." Taking the five seconds of silence as consent, the scientist left, head still bent over her tablet.

The others left more slowly, Claddagh refusing to meet anyone's eyes.


	13. Leave Her Out Of It

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

LEAVE HER OUT OF IT

Carter couldn't contain a smile of amusement as he walked through the empty halls. It was amazing how fast other people in the hall remembered appointments elsewhere when they noticed LIE and him coming. Good. It made things easier. He didn't have keep LIE on such a short leash, didn't have to watch his back as closely.

In the week since he had been shanghai'd into this circus, Carter had taken the time to learn more about his classmates. Not that they knew it. However, the kitchen was a communal kitchen. A handful of forks and he was able to glean what they could do and what they planned to do about a student they didn't want here.

Peregrine's memories had been filled with righteous anger and hope that had been dashed. Before the ill fated debate, the hero had imagined several scenarios where he rescued the beautiful LIE in distress from the evil manipulative Carter. Now, Peregrine's thoughts during last night's supper, when Carter and LIE had been discussed, were dedicated to warning other students about the violent criminals in their midst.

Gizmateer's memories had not included him or LIE at all. The girl's memories from the breakfast and lunch Carter had found were evenly split between how to get Peregrine's attention and how to break into Professor Fix-It's lab to prove herself to the scientist.

Gizmateer's best friend, Sunflower, was filled with a need to learn more about solar energy. The dinner memory that he could find had centered on Sunflower trying to convince Gizmateer to work on miniaturizing solar panels for installation on costumes to make them more environmentally friendly. She had some minor worries about what LIE meant for the planet, trying to decide if LIE was a mutation or an invasive species but unwilling to come anywhere near the scary old guy and the squid monster to find out.

The other memories he had taken from the forks were variations on the same themes. Most of the heroes, male and female, had day dreamed about rescuing the poor down trodden LIE from Carter. Many of the these had underlying dreams of receiving acclaim from the teachers for their acumen and cleverness. There were plans of using such an accomplishment to gain the attention of the big name groups. All of those had ended the day LIE attacked Peregrine. Now, the fantasies circled around either finding a way to expose Carter and LIE for the threat they were or hoping that they would just disappear. Some of them still had fantasies about LIE's sedated form, typical teenager dreams that disgusted Carter. Wasn't it obvious she didn't have the mental competence of an adult, not even a child?

Still, none of them were planning on attacking either of them. They thought about bringing their complaints to the administration or, better, Fortress but did not want to anger the older heroes through questions. They thought about ways to avoid Carter and LIE, which suited him fine. And they thought about how to pass their exams and what colors their costumes would be and if they should add a cape or not.

All of this, Carter sifted through daily, watching for potential issues. It only took one glory hound, some other idiot like Peregrine, maybe even Peregrine if the young hero got angry enough, just one crusader and Carter's chances would be over. He had to remain prepared and wary.

Fortress could be trusted and so could Professor Fix-It. Claddagh wanted him gone, Carter hadn't even had to read one item to figure that one out. Master Yin...was a puzzle. He couldn't find a trace of her on any of the kitchen utensils, at least none from within the last week. He had tried to read the paper she had returned to him but had run into a deep focus on his words, no extraneous thoughts, at least none that led anywhere.

Still, the emptying hallway was a good thing, especially when he was headed to Professor Fix-It's room. She did not open the doorway if there was anyone unexpected in the hallway. Carter realized why the first time he had come without Fortress and LIE had sniffed curiously at the camouflaged toe of Gizmateer.

He pressed the button on the door, stroking LIE's head as they waited for Professor Fix-It's entry camera to scan the hallway. Finally, the machine beeped and the door slid to the side where Professor Fix-It greeted them with her usual welcome, "Good, you're finally here. Sit in that chair and we'll get started."

Weaving through the ever changing floor plan of machines, Carter sat in the chair indicated then pulled the game out of his pack for LIE. She was up to matching shapes as well as colors to the appropriate slots as well avoiding barriers that would suddenly appear in the way of her movements. He wasn't sure how much intelligence that indicated but it was progressing which he decided was a good thing.

"Ok, I've pinned down some points on your EEG and brain scans that my machine is currently correlating with other studies on brain topography and I've done an in depth analysis of the chemical components of LIE's sedative. I've altered it as we discussed and have the new batch ready for when you leave. I've changed the color to purple to make sure it won't be confused with the regular batch. You'll need to bring her to me after she's been on it for ten hours so I can check her metabolism and brain waves. I'm sure I don't have to tell you that if she shows signs of discomfort or other issues you're to bring her to me immediately."

Carter nodded. "Don't worry, anything abnormal and we are right back here. I'll start her tomorrow morning as soon as we wake up." Hopefully, it would help calm her aggression and keep her in this form without dulling her curiosity and focus. The goal, of course, was to one day take her completely off the drugs. So far she hadn't shown any ill effects but it could not be healthy keeping her drugged most of every day. "Have you been able to arrange for a hunt for her?"

Professor Fix-It nodded, "I've arranged for some goats as 'lab animals'. I didn't tell them what they're for of course."

"I'm sure they would object which is why I haven't put it on the list of needs Fortress had me fill out. The raw meat keeps her fed but she needs to hunt in the next couple of days...Maybe I shouldn't change her sedative until she's hunted."

"No, better to start that as soon as possible. We have the regular sedative as back up and this will give an even better indication if the new sedative can stand up to her instincts. Putting it off won't help."

Carter nodded. He hoped this worked out...and that people didn't find out what they were planning with the lab animals. LIE's hunting instinct could be dulled for only so long before she became too agitated for the sedative to control.

"Now," Professor Fix-It set the tablet to the side. "Today, we're going to get a little more invasive than the scans. I want to get a DNA sample." She held up pack of cotton swabs. "Don't worry, we can still avoid needles."

Carter tapped his fingers against the pouches along his belt. "DNA? Why? I thought they already knew the genetic markers for people with powers."

"Not completely, no, but for the two of you, I'm looking for something different. I'm hoping to run her DNA against government and hero collections of DNA to try to find a match. I know I won't find her exact species as I've already checked her obvious alien attributes against the databases. I'm hoping to find something with similar markers, maybe narrow down what planet or system she's from. For your DNA, I want to put it against the databases to see if you have any relatives, see if there are some second or third cousins out there-"

"No! Leave my family out of this." Carter was on his feet before he thought about it.

Professor Fix-It raised an eyebrow. "OK, that wasn't the reaction I expected. I'm not talking about forcing them into the school if they have no interest in it. I just want to compare your DNA. If high power levels run in your family-"

"No, it doesn't and I don't want any of this anywhere near my family." His mother had suffered enough from proximity to heroes. It wasn't happening again. LIE pressed against his side with a soft huff and he lay his hand on her head in comfort, wrapping the leash around his other hand.

Professor Fix-It tilted her head, eyes hardening. "I could make this a condition of you staying."

"Then we will be leaving. This is not happening."

Taking a deep breath, Professor Fix-It looked down at her tablet. "OK, you win. I won't run your DNA against databases...but can you at least tell me why, give me some background. You said it doesn't run in your family…" She hoped he would take the hint.

Carter nodded and sat down, cupping LIE's chin to study her eyes before directing her back to her game. "As long as you promise not to go searching...I'll try to answer your questions."

"OK, you said it doesn't run in your family...are you the first one in your family to have powers."

"Unfortunately, no."

"A parent."

Carter's lips twisted, "Not a parent, no. My mom doesn't have any powers."

"Then your father."

"I don't have a father but, yes, the male donor of my DNA, he had powers." And a mask and his name and pictures with the mayor in the paper regularly while the woman he trashed had struggled with a mortgage and a son to raise alone.

"I'm going to assume you won't tell me his name."

Carter shrugged. "I don't know his name, he didn't leave it when he left me."

Professor Fix-It pressed her fingers to the table. "I'm going to guess here. Your...donor is a hero?"

"That's what some people call him. He's not part of a family hero group so I'm assuming there aren't a lot of powered cousins out there and he's not really powerful. My mom was an only child and so am I. She had two uncles and neither of them had powers, neither did her parents. I looked. When I found out I did, I hoped one of them could help me control it."

"And you never sought out the hero."

Carter's hand curled into a fist. "After what he did to my mom? She tried to tell him she was pregnant, he called her a whore. She tried to get child support, he called her a thief. She tried to prove paternity, he called her a villain's trap to reveal his secret identity. If I see him-"

LIE's growl interrupted him and he quickly turned to soothe her. Her nails were already black and her hair clumping as she hissed and looked around the room, sniffing at the air to find the threat. He stroked her hair but her teeth sharpened and replicated into three rows. Damn it, he'd become too lost in his own anger again and let her get too far. Sighing, he slid the sedative tranq dart against her skin and pushed the button.

She sighed and relaxed down into her usual crouch though she still looked around confused.

Professor Fix-It tapped at her ever present tablet. "Interesting, she was responding to your anger but I didn't feel threatened by her."

Carter cupped LIE's chin, bringing her gaze up to his as he asked, "LIE, who did you want to hunt?"

LIE lay a hand on his wrist. "LIE couldn't find bad thing."

"So, she wasn't bad?" He gestured at Professor Fix-It.

LIE shook her head. "Doctor is good doctor. Not bad doctor. Carter say good doctor help. Good doctor gave LIE toy."

Carter smiled as he stroked her hair and then directed her back to her game.

Professor Fix-It tapped her tablet. "Well, that's promising." She looked over at Carter. "I would love to compare your DNA to your progenitor's but…" She sighed, "I said I won't and so I won't. But, if you change your mind."

Carter shook his head. "I won't. I don't want any connection with him...except maybe my fist." He tapped the pockets on his belt. He knew she would keep her promise. Her memories were mostly curiosity and a drive to know but there was integrity there...and if he ever found out he was wrong...he wasn't a hero so blackmail was well within his talents.


	14. The Stories Spread

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

THE STORIES SPREAD

"LIE, hold still!" Carter gritted his teeth and changed his grip from her leash to her collar in an effort to better restrain her antics.

She grinned in response, her tongue running over her lips and chin, seeking the last drops of blood like a toddler not wanting to waste dripped ice cream.

With a low sigh, Carter continued to wipe at her face with the wet towel. She turned her head back and forth to escape his attempts to clean the remains of her dinner of uncooked meat off her chin and cheeks.

"What are you doing to her?" An offended baritone rolled from the door over the kitchen floor.

Carter sighed again and looked over to see who was going to bother him now. He didn't recognize the tall, ebon haired, clean cut boy next door in a gold and blue costume with a full length shining gold cape fluttering heroically off his properly broad shoulders. The anger and righteous offense burning in the guy's brown eyes were very familiar...so were the new comer's companions: Peregrine and Sunflower.

The gold covered hero's hands were curled into tight fists as he leaned forward, preparing to advance. Peregrine grabbed one shoulder while Sunflower grabbed the other arm, tugging back.

"Dude, stay away from them." Peregrine spared a sidelong glare at Carter before moving between them, facing the gold clad hero.

"What! Why? He's got her on a leash!"

Sunflower tugged on the hero's arm. "It's safer that way, Gold Star, she's a monster."

"A monster?" Gold Star's disbelief was obvious. "I don't know what he told you-"

Peregrine cut in. "Sunflower's right, that's no girl. She's a monster that would happily kill everyone here." He pointed to the healing welt on his face. "This is what she did to me just because I disagreed with the jerk."

That was not the way Carter remembered it but the truth didn't matter as long as they convinced this new guy...Gold Star… to leave him and LIE alone.

Gold Star was no longer trying to push past Peregrine but he wasn't ready to leave yet. "Then what are they doing here? Why would they have something so dangerous roaming free? Is she used for training, to make the tests more realistic?"

Peregrine shrugged, "No...Fortress brought them in. Nobody knows why."

"Or at least no one's saying." Sunflower spared a suspicious glance over her shoulder and lowered her voice. "I hope at least the teachers know why."

Carter considered letting her know that her stage whisper could be heard clearly even across the kitchen but decided it wasn't worth the bother. Instead, he turned back to his attempt to clean LIE's face only to find her chewing on a corner of the towel. Huffing a soft, "Give that back," He pulled it away from her and wiped at a stubborn spot on her cheek.

Gold Star's answer was low. "Still...Shouldn't someone say something?"

Peregrine's voice progressively softened which hopefully meant he was headed back out the door, "Yeah, but who's going to speak against Fortress' personal project?"

Oh, if only Master Yin had been here. Carter chuckled to himself at the thought of what that teacher would have had to say about the overheard conversation. She'd have probably pointed out...again...that the best person to answer their questions was right here. Not that he would answer. Carter frowned. No, the best person for them to ask was Fortress but…

"Carter," Speak of the devil. Fortress strode into the kitchen, face etched in tension, "Do you have your mask in your pack?"

Carter tilted his head, confused but curious. "Yeah, why?"

"Get it on and come with me, I've got a mission for you."

Standing, Carter grabbed his pack with one hand, slinging it over his shoulder while trying to toss the towel into the nearby hamper. Unfortunately, LIE had taken advantage of his distraction and was chewing on it, trying to suck the blood out of it. With a shrug of surrender, Carter pulled his mask from his pack, slung it over his shoulder and commanded LIE to heel as he slid his mask over his face.

Fortress was already in the hall by the time Carter and LIE caught up with him so Carter could ask, "what's up?"

Fortress' stride lengthened and sped up as soon as Carter came even. His face was set and his eyes dark with worry. "I need you to find a missing child."

They didn't slow down until they were climbing into one of the small hoverships in the school hangar. Carter immediately directed LIE into a seat but struggled to get her safely strapped in so they could be on their way. She kept shifting and fidgeting, probably picking up on his nerves. Still, her inability to remain still interfered with him buckling her in which put him more on edge which made her more fidgety in an annoying circle causing Carter to curse under his breath. Reminding himself that she wasn't resisting on purpose and snapping at her would not help, Carter forced himself to close his eyes and take a deep breath, then release it slowly with a repeated, 'calm, calm' mantra. He really should have paid more attention when his mother had talked about her yoga classes but it still worked well enough that his voice was even as he instructed, "LIE, stay still."

Her head tilted at a suspicious angle but she finally let him tighten the safety straps down. In significantly less time, Carter had himself strapped into his own seat and the pilot was directing the small craft out of the school's hanger and into the air.

As soon as the whine of the engines quieted to a cruising background noise, Carter leaned forward and demanded, "So, what's the story on the missing kid?"

Fortress' frown creased his usually smiling mouth into deep grooves. "The police called it in from the mall. They've searched the building and can't find a trace. They brought in a K9 unit but the dog can't pick up the girl's scent."

Carter nodded. "That's a lot of different scents to pick one out of."

"Exactly and the mother doesn't have anything of the girl's to help the dog zero in on her specific scent to begin with." Fortress' hands clenched and unclenched repeatedly.

Carter looked over at LIE. "And you can't talk to a dog to explain trying to get it off the mother." He saw Fortress nod out as he turned his attention back to the hero. "But, according to the lab, LIE's got better senses than a dog and higher intelligence. So, you're hoping that I can explain to LIE to try to get the kid's scent of the mom's hand or a car seat or whatever and then find her."

Fortress nodded again.

They didn't speak the rest of the trip but Carter's fingers beat a fast staccato beat over his pockets and Fortress tapped his foot, hands continuing to try to grip an opponent that wasn't there.


	15. The Missing Child

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

A MISSING CHILD

Once the Paragon Program hovercraft touched down outside the Northwest mall, Carter quickly undid his restraints and looked out the window to assess what they were walking into. Several police cars and an ambulance were pulled up at the front of the mall. The EMTs were leaning against the open back doors, ready but with nothing to do. Police were ranged in a wide circle, that currently included the hovercraft, keeping voyeurs back. Carter couldn't suppress a few well chosen curses for people who didn't have anything better to do than stand around and try to glimpse someone else's pain. He could see annoyance reflected in the faces of other people who were trying to make their way out of the mall, around the crowds, pass the police and to their cars to get on with their lives.

Looking over at LIE, Carter considered the options. Her non-sedated form might put already stressed police into wariness or worse but it would be better than the suspicion her sedated form engendered turning into surprised fear when she transformed. And she would have to transform. Her senses were too dull when sedated to be of any use.

Taking a dart filled with the red tinted negation serum out of his bag, he paused and glanced over at Fortress. "You'll want to tell the cops to keep people back. She sees people run and it'll distract her."

Fortress nodded. "Just find the girl. I will take care of the rest."

Carter nodded and fastened leashes to LIE's collar, waist and ankle so he could maintain better control, especially if she tried to lunge at anyone. As long as he could pull or hold her ankle back to throw off her balance, he should be able to prevent any accidental injuries. 

Fortress had already climbed out of the hovership by the time Carter freed LIE from the restraints. He guided her off the seats before crouching and gripping her collar, ensuring he had her full attention. "LIE, there are a lot of people out there. Some will be afraid but you do not chase."

"Don't chase?"

"Yes, don't chase, stay by me, stay calm and then we'll hunt."

Her blue eyes widened with faint interest. "Hunt?"

"Yes. But you have to stay near me so I can show you the smell I want you to hunt. Once you know the smell, you'll hunt it and take me to it. But, no hunting until I show you the smell and you only hunt that. No one else. Only the smell I tell you. Understand."

She nodded slowly. "Be good and get to hunt. Be bad and no hunt."

Not quite true. Even if she started being difficult, he knew he wouldn't tranq her as long as there was a chance she could scent the kid. Hobble her, restrict her movements, yell at her, sure. But not sedate her. Not go back to the school. Still, she didn't need to know that. Satisfied, he pressed the dart against her neck, depressing the button to inject the deep red potion into her veins where it quickly neutralized what was left of the sedative. Gripping her leashes tightly as her skin darkened into mottled blue and grey and the tentacles sprang from her back, writhing and reaching throughout the enclosed space, Carter frowned. They really needed to get her off the sedative for good so she could change by choice. Using chemicals to enforce the changes couldn't be good for her no matter how careful Professor Fix-It was being. 

Baring her teeth, her tentacles hovering over her like a deadly umbrella, LIE growled softly. "LIE be good. LIE get to hunt."

"Yes," Carter stroked her cheek affectionately before standing up. "Now, heel." Pocketing the empty dart, he led her out of the hovercraft.

It was crowded even with the police trying to keep people back and LIE pressed her shoulder against his leg with low growls. Winding the leash from her collar tighter around a hand, he stroked her forehead softly as he headed over to where Fortress was talking to an obviously distraught woman.

The mother had long brown hair messily coming out of the braid down her back. Her eyes were a brilliant scarlet and her skin was wet and blotchy as she clung to Fortress' hand, her sobbing so intense that Carter could barely understand one word in five. She didn't notice LIE and Carter's arrival, instead staring up at Fortress intently, eyes a maelstrom of terror and hope.

Fortress' free hand gently patted the back of the woman's as he spoke in the kind of low soft voice usually reserved for cornered animals. "It'll be ok, ma'am. Now, can you tell me where you last saw her?"

"In Warrant's Toys and Collectible. She wanted an Azure figure. They only had one on the top shelf and I was getting it down for her when she disappeared. It was only a second, I just let go of her for a second! And she was gone! And I don't have anything for the dogs and..." She tried to say something else but the sobbing had returned with a vengeance.

Carter didn't wait for instructions. They needed to find this kid. Now.

He could hear Fortress trying to comfort the mother as he knelt beside LIE but he blocked it out along with the noises of the crowd and police. "OK, LIE, you remember I said we would hunt a special smell?"

LIE nodded softly.

"The smell is going to be like that woman." He gestured to the sobbing mother, allowing LIE to study her for a moment before reclaiming LIE's attention. "We're looking for her child."

"Her child?"

Unfortunately, since her education had mostly come from the lab, her knowledge was hit or miss and family was part of the miss. "A...a little human that smells like her, that's related to her. The scent will be on her hand and it will smell like her but it's a different person."

LIE nodded. "Different but part of her."

"Yes, part of her. So, you smell the hand, find the scent. Then, we go to the starting place and you find the child. Don't touch. Just find."

"Find little part of her."

Carter hoped she was understanding but there was only one way to find out. Remaining crouched and slipping his fingers through the ring on LIE's collar, Carter called out, "Hey, Fortress." The elder hero immediately looked over in question. "I think I have it explained. LIE needs to smell her hand, the last one the child was holding."

Fortress nodded and lifted his hand from the mother's to gesture at LIE. "She's going to help us find your daughter."

The woman looked over briefly but then looked away, moaning, "How can she help?"

"She has a better sense of smell than the dogs. She needs to smell the hand your daughter was holding in the mall and then she can-"

Fortress' explanation was cut off as the woman pulled away from him to throw herself forward and thrust her hand underneath LIE's nose. There was no hesitation, not when LIE leaned close, sniffing at the proffered limb, not even when LIE's mouth opened to display rows of shark teeth as her dark red tongue flicked out to taste the mother's skin. The mother didn't flinch, didn't pull back, just stared at LIE with terrified hope.

Carter kept a tight hold of LIE's collar, encouraging LIE, "Find the girl's smell, find the girl."

LIE finally pulled back and looked at Carter. "Found scent. Hunt, now?"

Carter nodded. "Yes, we'll go to the last place and you find her from there." He glanced over at the woman, "You said Warrant's Toys, right?" 

The woman nodded, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "Yes, the middle aisle. Please, bring my baby back."

Carter nodded, afraid to say anything and give her false hope but internally swearing he'd find the kid. The only worry is...was the kid still ok? 

Standing, he ordered LIE to heel and turned toward the mall. LIE grinned exposing her teeth as she happily muttered, "Hunt, LIE hunts," over and over like a little kid singing Disney. However, her happy mood dissolved as they drew closer to the edge and the police seemed torn between blocking them or following them. Either way, their close presence was setting LIE on edge and Carter wasn't doing much better. He did not want or need an entourage...and more unnecessary smells and presences. Carter looked back at Fortress, mentally willing the older hero to do something.

He found Fortress already taking charge from his position at the mother's side, his hand resting on her shoulder in comfort. "It would be better if you let them go in alone and give them room. She's already going to have enough trouble with the scent without us making it more difficult by adding to it. I assure you that the Paragon Program has sent the two heroes in training best suited for finding the child. We just need to give them some time to work." And that rich, soothing voice and legendary presence built up from numerous times saving the world had the intended effect.

The police stepped to the side and remained near Fortress. The crowd of onlookers was even less of a problem. A glance at LIE's claws clacking over the concrete and the tentacles swaying and writhing like something out of a Lovecraft nightmare cleared them a path into the mall. The rubberneckers weren't willing to come close enough to get involved but Carter noticed plenty of flashes from cell phones...until LIE snarled at a flash, her tentacles rearing up aggressively. That was the point that most of the crowd remembered pressing appointments anywhere but there.

Once the crowd had pulled back, reaching where the girl was last seen was easy. The toy store, luckily, happened to be next to Carter's favorite bookstore. He didn't even have to glance at the directory but headed straight there at a soft jog, easily dodging shoppers unaware of what was going on outside and kiosks to stand in front of a display of action figures featuring The Wardens, a well known hero group, who were currently as useless as the plastic toys.

Carter pointed to the floor. "This was where she was last seen. Find where she went after she left her mother, the woman you smelled."

LIE crouched down, sniffing at the floor, claws clacking as she moved this way and that for several moments before lifting her head and staring out the entrance. "Found part of woman, found little woman. Hunt!"

She was straining at the leashes, leading Carter out of the store and directly down a dim hallway beside the store. At the end was a metal door labeled, 'Emergency Exit' and Carter's heart froze. The chances the little girl had just wandered away were fading faster than mist in the sun. Ordering LIE to heel, hoping his suspicions were unfounded, Carter touched the door's push bar, searching its history for someone with a small child, cursing when he found it.


	16. The Hunt

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

THE HUNT

The memory rolled over his mind, he could feel the child's hand, feel the soft skin. Worse, scraping through his mind, Carter could feel the man's lust, desire, burn through his veins like acid. Bile forced his breakfast into Carter's throat as he bore witness to the monster's imagined plans once the girl was safe at home where they could play without interruption. His/the monster's other hand pressed against the cold metal of the bar, knowing the alarm wouldn't sound, disabled by the key hanging from their belt.

Carter yanked his hand free of the poisonous door, swallowing hard at the bile burning the back of his throat. He quickly pressed his fingers against the metal closures of his belt, seeking his own memories to force down the perverted emotions and memories that weren't his.

As soon as he could safely speak without vomit coating the words, he reached down and removed all of the leashes except the long one attached to LIE's collar. Gripping the thick ring under her chin, he brought his face close to hers to make sure he had her full attention. "LIE, when I open the door, it will get loud. Ignore it and just find the girl. Anything in the way, go over it or break it, whatever you have to do to get us to the girl fast but don't touch her. Find her but do NOT touch her. Understand?"

"Find girl. Break locks. No touch."

He wasn't sure she completely understood but she had grasped the important parts and that would have to be enough.

Standing, he shoved the door open setting off a screaming alarm quickly joined by LIE's howl of anger and pain. She bared her shark's teeth, rubbing at her ears. Carter tugged on her leash, urging her to move, yelling to be heard, "LIE, find her. Ignore the alarm and find her!"

Mouth open in growling gasps, LIE sniffed at the air then ran, leading Carter across the parking lot toward a side street.

On the other side of the mall was a busy highway but this side was separated from the neighboring houses by a two lane residential street. Therefore, LIE plunging across the street with Carter following close behind resulted in screeching cars and heated language rather than crushed would be rescuers and smashed up cars. A small part of Carter's mind noted that the horns and language from the front cars quieted quickly after LIE snarled back in challenge, tendrils on her back raised and poised to attack. Apparently road rage did not extend to arguing with aggressive people that would be at home in a Lovecraft story.

It was a stupid, useless thought to have when a child was in danger but Carter was grateful the distraction from the newsreel playing in his mind, detailing every news article he had ever read about missing children found dead or destroyed, souls murdered by obscene, perverted lust. And the memories...he could feel them pushing, trying to escape into his conscious mind from the dark corners where he kept them caged.

Past the road of angry bystanders, was a sidewalk bordering a wall that separated the commerce of the mall from the peacefulness of a residential neighborhood. Set in the worn, grimy red brick wall was a large wood gate with a large weathered steel lock that might or might not have been locked. Carter and LIE didn't waste time checking, instead they flowed over the chest-high wall, using momentum and tentacles to speed their passage.

They landed in crouches then plunged into a small alleyway running between back yards, privacy fences looming up on either side. A turn between two houses took them across another street and back into another alley which led to a T junction and a turn to the right. Soon after, LIE dragged him into a carport where they faced the six foot tall gate in the fence, too high for Carter to easily clear.

Before Carter could order LIE to stop so he could try to pick or break the lock, LIE braced herself, tentacles coiling around the carport supports while more tentacles molded over the top of the fence, gripping the boards before the long boneless muscles tensed and pulled. The gate gave up the fight with a screech of hinges bending and screws ripping from wood.

Racing through the ruined gap, they didn't slow down as they crossed the porch. LIE rammed her shoulder into the door just over the lock, popping it easily (What kind of idiot didn't put a deadbolt on every outside door?) and pushing into the house.

Carter pulled LIE to a halt just inside the doorway, looking around to get his bearings, ears pricked for any sounds, clues to what might be going on deeper in the house.

They were standing in a kitchen, tidy except for breakfast dishes in the sink and a stack of envelopes on the counter. A saloon door led off toward the front of the house while a dark hallway led back to deeper shadows.

No sounds came to Carter's straining ears except LIE's deep breathes as she stared intently down the dark hallway. Keeping a tight grip on her leash, he followed her down the short passage into a deeply shadowed bedroom, bed made, no clothes on the floor. As tidy as the kitchen. LIE immediately grabbed at the sliding closet door with her tentacles, ripping it off it's shallow track and tossing it on the bed. Pulling at the leash, LIE stared into the closet, grinning and chanting, "LIE find girl. LIE find but not touch. LIE is good girl. Good girl."

"Yes, you're a good girl, very good, come on over here and I'll give you a treat." Carter pulled out some chocolate chip cookies, settling LIE in the corner farthest from the closet before turning to investigate.

At first, he didn't see anything but ordered sections of pressed uniforms, slacks, nice shirts and several long coats hanging to the side, hiding the corner of the closet. Moving the coats, he found the girl, curled into a tight ball, pressing against the back wall, white rope wrapped around her delicate wrists and her ankles just above her pink glitter shoes. Smiling duck covered duct tape covered the little girl's mouth framed by cheeks red and swollen under the still streaming tears. Her clothes, to Carter's relief, were rumpled but intact.

"It's going to be OK, you're safe now." He crouched and reached in to release the little girl but froze as the little girl fought to squirm even farther into the corner, desperately attempting to scream through the tape and, disastrously, attracting LIE's attention.

A sudden weight pushed down on Carter's shoulder as LIE leaned over him to peer into the closet, sniffing the air with eager growls. Groaning and barely restraining some choice words too harsh for the present company, Carter pushed LIE back then pointed to the discarded coats. "Go shred those and if you get bored with that, break the bed."

LIE grinned and pounced on the pile of coats, happily murmuring, "Tear, break, tear."

It was destruction of private property, Carter knew that, but he'd let Fortress deal with the fall out later. The kid was traumatized enough without LIE's continued attention and, honestly, Carter's own black goggled mask probably wasn't making matters any better. Removing his mask to reveal some strange guy probably wasn't a better choice. So, best action, at least the least harmful option he could think of, was to probably leave the girl where she was for the moment. She was safe. That was the important thing. Crouching down out of arm's reach, he leaned back on his heels and held his hands open on his knees. "It's ok, I won't touch you. No one is going to touch you until your mommy is here, ok? I'm going to call her and let her know where you are and I promise that the next person to touch you is going to be your mommy. No one else. Just...just try to relax, think about happy things and your mommy will be here before you know it."

Hope sparked in the girl's tear reddened eyes but she did not uncurl from the corner of the closet. Carter sighed but figured that was as good as it would get until her mom arrived.

Before Carter could pull out his phone, however, LIE paused in her joyful destruction of the mattress and stared towards the front of the house. Carter stilled then asked her in a low whisper, "Someone out there?"

LIE nodded just as the sound of a door opening and a male voice calling, "Hey, honey, I'm home," drifted through the house. "Sorry it took me so long but I had to let them know not to hurt your mommy because you've been a good girl." The words came nearer, the security guard obviously coming to enjoy his prize. Carter's fist clenched as the little girl whimpered at the man's happy tones. "And you'll be a good girl, won't you? We'll have lots of-"

Carter didn't want to hear anymore. "LIE, grab him. Hold him."

LIE didn't wait for the second command before bounding out of the room with a pleased snarl of anticipation which was closely followed by a scream unusually high pitched for a man...though perfect for a coward that only preyed on what can't fight back.

Unfortunately, Carter had to make sure that his monster didn't get carried away...even though the creep would deserve losing skin, or a leg, or…

Quickly striding out into hallway, Carter found the security guard had managed to almost reach the broken back door before LIE had caught him. Must have been a track star in a former life. But speed was useless now. Tentacles wrapped around his torso, trapping one arm and his legs were bound together. He beat at the tentacles with his free hand, pleading to be set free, but LIE showed no interest in freeing him.

Instead, LIE grinned, mouth open to display all three rows of teeth, almost drooling in anticipation as she pulled the prey closer.

Time to step in "LIE, no biting."

Her all black eyes made it impossible for him to determine exactly where her gaze was focused but her head tilted toward him, mouth closing to a reproachful pout. "Please?"

"No, you can't eat him."

She looked down at the sobbing pervert and poked him with a black taloned finger, muttering rebelliously. "Prey!"

"Yes, prey but not food. You were a good girl to catch him but just hold him. No biting. Just hold him." One of these days, he really had to figure out how to make her accept that humans were not food.

LIE's face lowered petulantly, her claws scratching the carpet. He couldn't understand her soft mutters over the gasping whimpers of the captured security guard but the resentfully rebellious tone was clear.

"Please," The guard breathlessly pleaded, "Take whatever you want. I won't call the cops, just don't hurt me."

Placing a hand on LIE's head, Carter stroked her forehead with his thumb, glaring down at their prey, forcing himself to take a few deep breaths. How many children, Carter couldn't help wondering, how many had pleaded just like this, begging to be let go, pleading to not be hurt? How many more would have cried and whimpered like this if LIE had not led Carter here? How much better would the planet be if he just turned his back and let LIE remove the problem permanently...But that would land LIE in a cage or even put down as a vicious animal, a threat.

Such a sick world where this man's perversions would, at worst, land him in jail but LIE's lack of understanding could get her killed.

Still it was the world they had to live in. "Let him go."

LIE mutinously dug her claws into the carpet, tentacles tightening, lips peeling back from her teeth and the man redoubled his efforts to escape.

"LIE, I said let him go."

LIE huffed a protest. "Prey."

"Which you caught. Let him go." Carter's hand dropped to the leash still trailing from her collar, wrapping it around his hand just in case. "Now!"

With growling murmurs, LIE's tentacles unwrapped and lifted away from the guard who started sliding away as soon as possible. LIE's tentacles quivered, swaying above her back.

"Move one inch closer to that door and I'll let her loose on you again."

The guard froze at Carter's words. His chest rising and falling in quick jerks.

"Get in the bedroom."

The guard did not immediately obey, staring at LIE, obviously not wanting to get an inch closer even though he didn't dare withdraw either.

"Get in the bedroom, in the corner furthest from the closet or I order her to put you in there. By the way, she's poisonous. And, please note, I told her not to bite you, I didn't say a thing about poisoning you or breaking you or…" Carter let the words trail off as LIE leaned forward eagerly.

Her tentacles were no longer swaying but twining back and forth, reaching for him in anticipation but not touching, not yet.

The guard moved in slow motion, but he moved, slithering tightly against the wall, trying to stay as far away from LIE as possible. As soon as he passed them into the hall, he scrambled on all fours towards the bedroom with Carter and LIE following closely behind. The man dived into the opposite corner and quickly curled up, not sparing a glance for the closet though his eyes widened at his wrecked bed.

LIE continued to prowl close after the man, licking her teeth eagerly, until Carter pulled on her leash, about an arm's length away from the guard. "Stay." Looking over at the closet, Carter found two green eyes peering around the edge, before retreating with muffled whimper. "It's ok," Carter called as gently as he could. "He won't touch you. He won't leave that corner. No one's touching you until your mommy gets here." He turned back to the cowering guard and lowered his voice. "LIE, if he moves out of that corner, you can take a bite out of him. If he stays right where he is, you don't touch him. Got it?"

LIE nodded. "Not move, not touch. Move, bite, treat."

Carter shrugged close enough and smiled as he watched the pervert try to curl into a tighter ball.

Reaching into a pouch, he finally pulled out his phone. Now to get some back up to clean up this mess.


	17. The Aftermath

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

AFTERMATH

Carter scrolled through his short contacts list and pressed Fortress' name, grateful for the old man's insistence on exchanging numbers the first night they met.

The first ring did not finish before being replaced by Fortress' anxious voice. "Have you found Christy?"

Christy? Well it was good to finally know the kid's name. "Yeah, she's right here."

"Is she...Is she alright?" Trepidation and wariness filled Fortress' voice, the question asking more than the words indicated.

"She's scared but it doesn't look like he had time to do more than tie her up and stash her in a closet before heading back to get an alibi."

Fortress' voice became distant as he spoke to Christy's mother, reassuring her, before asking the next logical question. "Where are you?"

"Uh," Carter scrambled. He probably should have already figured that out but he'd been distracted. "Just a sec. We came up alleys so…" He turned to the cowering security guard in the corner. "Hey, what's the address here?"

No answer except loud whimpers.

LIE leaned forward, taloned fingernails reaching. "Bad man not answer, bad, bad man."

The security guard squeezed his eyes tight, tears trailing down his cheeks.

Carter sighed. "LIE, I told you: Don't touch unless he leaves the corner."

LIE's claws lingered inches above the guard's leg. "LIE not touching."

"Stop teasing…" Movement in the closet distracted him. Christy was peering around the edge again, the yellow duck covered tape over her mouth visible under her wide scared eyes. "Never mind, you're good, LIE. Just don't touch if he stays in the corner."

Fortress' demanding voice over the phone was growing louder underscored by the desperate voice of the mother, "Carter-"

Striding out of the room toward the kitchen, Carter grumbled, "I told you gimme a sec. I'm trying to find the address but it's not like I can pull it out of thin air."

"Who were you talking to?"

"The creep that took Christy but he's too scared of LIE to talk so I'm trying to find a bill or something."

"He was there? You said-"

"He wasn't when we got here," Carter cut across Fortress' questions as he picked up an envelope and quickly read, "Ok, the address is 108 West Oak Lane." He immediately returned to the bedroom to check the status of the circus. Christy was still staring at LIE who was tormenting the security guard by acting as if she would touch the guard with a talon or a tentacle but not quite doing it. LIE continued in a sing-song voice, "LIE not touching, no, not touching, LIE not touching." The security guard's sobs were growing steadily louder.

On the phone, Fortress was repeating the address to others, probably the police, before returning to tell Carter, "We are heading there now."

"Wait," Carter talked quickly, trying to get in the warning before it was too late. "You need to warn them, no one touches Christy before her mom does."

"What?"

"I promised the kid. She's terrified. I can't even get close enough to her to untie her."

"You said he didn't-"

"He didn't. But, she's been stolen, tied up, shoved in a dark closet then suddenly got faced with LIE and me. The only thing that calmed her was my promise that no one would touch her until her mom is holding her again. So, fair warning here, I'm keeping that promise...no matter what."

Carter tensely waited for Fortress to argue.

Instead, Fortress answered, "Understood. I will let them know."

The phone clicked off and Carter surveyed the room.

LIE was still playing the 'I'm not touching you' game with the guard whose quiet whimpers had turned to rising sobs. Christy remained in the closet, peering cautiously into the room.

Keeping his tone gentle and remaining near the door, Carter carefully asked, "Hey, Christy, your mommy is on her way. Would you like me to untie you or get that tape off your mouth?"

Her eyes widened and she retreated into the closet with an awkward thump.

"It's ok," Carter hastened to reassure her. "It's fine. I'm staying over here like I promised. Your mommy's on her way and no one's going to touch you until you're with her again."

There was silence from the closet but she peered back around the edge as police sirens approached.

"That'll be your mommy now." With new people coming so soon, Carter hastened to grab LIE's collar and try to guide her back to crouch near the door.

She, of course, protested. "Playing!"

"I know," Carter gathered up her leash and wrapped it around his hand. "But you can't play with him anymore. Other people are coming and you need to stay by me."

She petulantly rose to her finger and toe tips and prowled beside him as he returned to his previous spot next to the door.

LIE obediently crouched next to him but had not given up her grumbling. "Was playing. Was good girl."

"Yes, you've been a very good girl today." The sirens were right outside the house accompanied by screeching tires. Carter pulled some cookies out of a belt pouch and handed them to her. "Now, stay right here. Just enjoy your cookies but stay right here."

LIE eagerly grabbed the treat but, unusually, did not immediately begin eating. Instead, she tilted her head towards the sound of a breaking door.

Carter gripped her leash tighter, warning, "Stay," as pounding footsteps came down the hall accompanied by desperate calls of "Christy? Honey?"

Carter called her, "Back in the bedroom."

The woman appeared in the doorway a second later, demanding, "Where?"

Carter pointed but didn't get the words, "In the closet," out before Christy's mother dove through the opening.

The room immediately became crowded with policeman, Fortress and EMTs. Carter stroked LIE's forehead to calm her in an effort to keep her from adding to the growing chaos around them.

The security guard continued to whimper but now the pleas were along the lines of, "I'm innocent. Arrest them. That monster tried to eat me." And other such claims as the EMT efficiently looked him over and a policeman stood over them. Christy and her mother clung to each other as the EMTs checked her over, asking questions in soft voices, one of them offering a teddy bear to cuddle. Policemen were taking statements from various people in the room which soon included Carter.

"So what happened," Asked a young dark haired officer who was carefully keeping Carter between himself and LIE.

Carter glanced down and read the man's nametag as he waited for Fortress to handle things.

After several moments, the veteran hero finally 'handled' things. "Officer Merset needs an answer for his notes. Please give him an account from the time you reached the toy store to now."

It was a politely worded order but still, unmistakably, an order. Carter glared at Fortress from behind his mask.

Fortress either couldn't feel the heat of the glare or didn't care, because he prompted, "You ran to the toy store, then?"

LIE leaned against Carter's leg as he petted the tentacles on her head. "We got to the store and LIE sniffed around the floor until she picked up the scent. It led directly out the nearest emergency exit.

The office nodded, writing in his notebook while Fortress prompted, "So, you knew it was a kidnapping at that point?"

"Well, yeah. If she'd just wandered through it, the alarm would have gone off."

"Which it did while we were waiting on you," Fortress interjected.

"Her trail went through the door so we went through the door and followed as fast as we could."

Officer Merset looked up. "Is that why the back door is broken?"

Carter tensed, "We didn't know the creep wasn't here already hurting her. All we knew is someone took her and we had to find her before anything worse happened to her. We were kind of in a hurry."

Officer Merset nodded but only instructed, "Continue."

Carter nervously tapped a finger on the pocket closures of his belt and finished the story briefly. He decided to gloss over exactly when LIE had destroyed the coats and bed but intentionally explained why he had not untied Christy. His voice sounded defensive in his own ears and he kept his head down, waiting for the accusations.

"Good thinking," No sarcasm colored Officer Merset's voice. "Probably best thing to do for her, let her choose like that."

Carter looked up at the policeman suspiciously but could not find any disapproval in the man's expression.

"I'm guessing the damage to the furniture and coats was an accident? Your...companion being overeager to get to the girl then get at the guy?" Officer Merset raised an eyebrow and the corners of his mouth were twitching as if amused.

Unsure how to respond, feeling unbalanced, Carter retreated behind a noncommittal shrug.

"Well, that should be all I need. We'll contact you through the Paragon Program if we have any further questions. We appreciate the work you've done today." Officer Merset paused as if expecting a response but Carter remained silent. Finally, Officer Merset tipped his hat and turned to leave, ending the awkwardness.

Relieved that the interview was done, Carter stroked LIE's tentacled head as she fidgeted next to him. Leaning closer to Fortress, he quietly asked, "So, can we go now?"

Fortress shook his head and nodded toward the other side of the room. Carter followed the motion and saw the EMTs were packing their bags and seemed to be releasing the reunited mother and child. Officer Merset was offering to give them a ride back to her car and began to escort her out of the room but she stopped as soon as she came even with Carter.

Carter held very still, not sure what to expect.

The woman's eyes were bright red and she and Christy clutched each other in a mutual deathgrip. Still, the smile on her face was radiant. "Before we go, I wanted to say thank you," She looked down at LIE and her smile did not falter. "To both of you. Thank you. What you did today-If you hadn't found her as quickly as you did-I don't even want to think about it but you found her and you kept her safe. I know this isn't saving the world or anything big like you heroes usually do and you probably hear this all the time but thank you. Thank you so much for being our heroes today."

Carter was even more unsure how to respond to this effusion of gratitude than to the Officer Mercet's quiet acceptance of his story. Somehow he managed to mumble out a, "Just glad we could help, ma'am."

Thankfully, she didn't prolong the scene and quickly left as Fortress signaled the Paladin Program hovercraft to pick them up. Carter refused to look at Fortress, though, certain he'd find the older man laughing at him.


End file.
